Begegnungen in Umwegen
by Katnissloves
Summary: Harry bleibt nach einem gewonnenen Spiel gegen Slytherin allein in der Umkleide zurück. Doch er bleibt nicht lange allein. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Draco -Harry **

**means: Slash ! don't like, don't read ! :P**

**angehaucht Lime, vielleicht mehr in evtl folgenden Kapiteln.**

**Kapitel 1 - Schmerzende Überraschung**

Gerade war das Spiel gegen Slytherin zu Ende.

Wir hatten gewonnen,aber es war knapp. Oh man, Draco sah mal wieder so heiß aus. Warte, Stopp Stopp Stopp, wann hör ich endlich auf so zu denken ? Ich werd noch irre. Aber schnucklig ist er trotzdem. Aaaaahr.

Wütend auf mich selbst schlug ich mit der einen Hand gegen die gelbe Wand. Die Wand aus Stein, wie ich mich leider zu spät erinnerte.

"AAAHR, verflucht !" schrie ich auf, mein Schrei verklang ungehört in der leeren Umkleidekabine. Die anderen waren schon vor einiger Zeit abgehauen um ihren Sieg zu feiern. Ich hatte keinen Bock.

"Mist! Tut das weh.. Aar !" heiße Tränen rannen aus meinen Augenwinkeln, ich konnte es nicht verhindern.

Blind vor Schmerz ließ ich mich an der Wand herabgleiten und schließlich auf den Boden sinken.

Ich spürte, wie die ersten Tränen auf meinen nackten Oberkörper tropften.

"Scheiße" kommentierte ich trocken.

Ein Räuspern ließ mich hochblicken.

"Lass mich mal schaun."

Ein blonder Schopf schob sich in mein Blickfeld. Verzweifelt sprang ich auf.

"Malfoy!" rief ich panisch und stolperte nach rechts in Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Verzweiflung machte sich in mir breit. Gerade jetzt, wenn ich wehrlos bin.

Ich sah, dass er mir folgte, ich kam auch nicht weit.

Er packte mich an er Schulter und drückte mich gegen die verkachelte Wand des Vorraumes der Duschen.

"Man, jetzt warte doch mal. Hey. Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Halt mal still, ich kenn mich mit Brüchen aus."

Mir blieb irgendwie nichts anderes übrig. Ich hatte keine Chance gegen ihn: ich war verletzt, er war stärker, ich hatte tierische Schmerzen. Meine Chancen liegen wohl irgendwo unter dem Nullpunkt.

Frustriert wandte ich den Kopf zur Seite, um mein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht vor ihm zu verbergen.

Dann spürte ich einen Druck an meiner Hand und schrie auf. Gleichzeitig hörte ich Drac.. nein, Malfoy etwas murmeln und eine eisige Kälte breitete sich an der betroffenen Stelle aus, und wurde langsam zu einer angenehmen Wärme. Der Schmerz ebbte ab.

Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. Langsam und sehr vorsichtig bewegte ich die Hand und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie sich wieder ohne Schmerzen bewegen ließ.

Jetzt konnte ich es nicht weiter aufschieben.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte direkt in eisgraue Augen, die mich besorgt anstrahlten.

Moment.

Malfoy und besorgt ?

"Danke:" murmelte ich leise. Fast so leise dass man es hätte überhören können, doch er hörte es.

"Kein Thema! "

Immernoch hielt er meinen Blick mit seinen Augen gefangen.

Dann hob er eine Hand. Kurz vor meiner Wange schwebte sie in der Luft und begann dann ganz sanft, die Tränenspuren wegzuwischen.

Als alle Tränen beseitigt waren, lächelte ich kurz. Als ich aber sah, dass er mich mich ernst ansah, biss ich mir auf die Lippe.

Gerade als ich den Kopf wieder senken wollte, hob er mein Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger an.

So wurde ich wieder gezwungen, ihn man, warum hat er mir überhaupt geholfen ? Ich denke er hasst mich ? Merlin, hilf mir!

"Warum hast du dir selbst wehgetan?"

Ich schluckte.

Das kann ich ihm einfach nicht sagen. Nein! Verzweifelt versuchte ich, ihm zu entwischen, doch er erkannte meine Absicht und stütze sich mit einer Hand links von meinem Kopf ab und mit der anderen rechts. Entkommen war zwecklos. Ich stöhnte frustriert auf.

"Und warum warst du in meiner Umkleide ?"

Ha, jetzt hatte ich ihn. Süß, er wird ja rot !

"Malfoy, du wirst rot!"

"Draco!"

"Hä?"

"Das heißt wie bitte, . Ich finde, wir sollten uns beim Vornamen nennen."

"Und wieso findest du das, _Draco _?"

"Na weil ich dich gerade gerettet habe"

Jetzt war ich baff.

"Und warum warst du überhaupt hier?"

Diesen kurzen Moment des Zögerns Seinerseits nutzte ich aus und packte ihn. Dann schleuderte ich uns herum, sodass ich ihn jetzt an der Wand festhielt. Rollentausch.

Ich sah, wie er versuchte, die Situation einzuschätzen.

"Warum bist du hier? Draco."

Er holte tief Luft und beugte sich vor zu mir. Dann legte er mir eine Hand in den Nacken und zog mich zu sich herunter.

Ein kurzer Blick in seine Augen. Dann lächelte er. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Ich glaub, ich fange gleich an, zu hyperventilieren !

"Wegen dir." sagte er und küsste mich.

Dieser Kuss war der Beste, den ich bis jetzt gehabt hatte. Sanft, gefühlvoll, wunderbar.

Mit der Zeit wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher, Draco kam näher und ich spürte seinen harten Unterleib an meinem.

Wir keuchten auf.

"Draco!" stöhnte ich.

Schnell machte ich mich los und wollte verschwinden.

Doch er hielt mich auf.

**TBC ?**

**Bitte, bitte, ich wäre euch seeehr Dakar für ein paar Reviews ! (:**

**Eure Katnissloves (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**"So, ich habe ein wenig gebraucht. Mal wieder *schäm***

**Aber wer sich hierher verirrt hat, den lade ich ein, ein weiteres Kapitel zu ertragen *grins***

**Ich glaube, es wurde etwas Fluff ! :D**

**Aber bitte, pünktlich zum Valentienstag ^^**

**Kapitel 2 - Interessante Offenbarungen**

"Hey Harry. Warte."

Ich hielt in der Bewegung inne.

"Bitte!" flüsterte er.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Das tat ich glaube ich immer, wenn ich nervös war, eine lästige Angewohnheit.

Aber ich musste mich jetzt entscheiden. Und ich entschied mich.

Seufzend wandte ich mich wieder zu Draco um, der mich wütend anfunkelte.

Ich glaube, er schmollte sogar ein wenig. Wie süß!

Verlegen fuhr ich mir durch die Haare.

Langsam wurde mir kalt.

"Ääähm…" brachte ich ein wenig unintelligent hervor.

"Man lässt einen Malfoy doch nicht einfach stehen ! " fauchte er. Erleichtert grinsend unterdrückte ich ein Kichern. Er war also doch nicht verstummt. Malfoy konnte einfach nicht lange die Klappe halten.

"Was gibt es da zu lachen ?" Jetzt schmollte er wirklich. Oh man, manchmal sind Jungs anstrengender als die Mädels . Na wohin das wohl führt ? Was mich wieder auf mein eigentliches Problem zurückführt: einen schmollenden Malfoy. Einen schmollenden Malfoy, der mich gerade geküsst hatte.

"Umpf.." Ich gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von mir. Ich fühlte mich aufeinmal nicht mehr wohl. Ich wollte weg hier. Weit weg.

"Mal.. _Draco_. Du… Also." Ich holte tief Luft. Jetzt nur nicht blamieren.

"Warum hast du mich geküsst ?"

"Weil du geil bist " kam die prompte Antwort seinerseits. Ich errötete. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder ? Ich starrte ihn an.

"Merlin, Potter, alles klar bei dir ? Du siehst aus, als hättest du Snape mit Lupin knutschen gesehen. Wobei.. sei froh, dass du diese Erfahrung noch nicht gemacht hast, es war grauenvoll. Ich glaube, es war ihnen etwas peinlich, als ich sie erwischt habe, und uääääh. Nein, ich erinnere mich ungern an dieses Erlebnis !"

Während seiner kurzer Rede habe ich glaub ich kein einziges Mal geblinzelt.

"Potter? Mach den Mund wieder zu, das sieht dämlich aus."

Nachdem ich mich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, war ich endlich wieder fähig, klar zu denken, und Wörter zu einer Frage zu formulieren.

" Sie haben WAS gemacht?"

"Merlin, Potter, jetzt schrei hier doch nicht so rum! Ja, ich hab sie neulich erwischt, in Snape Manor. Ich muss gestehen, ich war selbst Schutt. Mir war langweilig, hatte mich nicht angekündigt und bin einfach in die Küche appariert und da… naja, sie waren ziemlich beschäftigt, auf dem Küchentisch.." Er räusperte sich.

Ich schluckte.

"Das hat aber nicht beantwortet, warum du hier bist!"

Er blinzelte mich unschuldig an.

"Warum bist DU denn hier?"

Ich sah ihn verblüfft an. Frechheit !

"Na was denkst du denn, ich will Duschen!"

Jetzt grinste er.

"Siehst du, ich auch, dann passt das ja. Ich komm mit." Mit diesen Worten war er gerade dabei, sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Ich errötete.

"_Draco!_" , kreischte ich panisch. Er schob die Unterlippe vor und hielt in seiner Tätigkeit inne.

"Ich darf nicht mitkommen ?" Man hörte ihm an, dass er beleidigt war.

Empört starrte ich ihn an.

"Wie kommst du dazu, anzunehmen, ich wolle mit dir duschen gehen ? Du kannst mich doch gar nicht leiden!"

Er zog sich sein Shirt wieder über den Kopf und kam auf mich zu.

"Das ist eine Ewigkeit her. Dinge ändern sich." , hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf, sodass er mir direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Unfähig, mich zu rühren, hielt ich die Luft an.

"Atmen, Süßer!" flüsterte er und küsste mich. Ich spürte, wie seine Zunge über meine Lippen fuhr. Erschrocken öffnete ich meinen Mund. Fataler Fehler!, schrie mein Gehirn, kurz danach machte es einen Abgang.

Plötzlich machte er sich von mir los.

"Dann ein anderes Mal! ", grinste er und gab mir noch einen gehauchten Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er sich an mir vorbei schob, und die Dusche verließ. Ich hörte die Tür zufallen. Stille. Ich war wieder allein.

Super, das würde mir kein Schwein glauben !

Wie in Trance fuhr ich über meine Lippen. Na das konnte ja noch heiter werden !

Schnell zog ich mir meine fehlenden Klamotten an und verließ fluchtartig die Kabinen. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass ich von nun an lieber im Gryffindorturm duschen würde.

o.0.o

Es war Samstagmorgen, und ich war kein bisschen ausgeschlafen! Der Grund dafür ? Draco Malfoy! Oh man, wenn ich an gestern denke. Was war das nur ?

Zum Glück hatte ich es gestern in meinen Turm geschafft, ohne ihm noch einmal zu begegnen.

**Flashback-**

_Nachdem ich die Kabinen verlassen hatte, sah ich mich vorsichtig um. Niemand zu sehen. Ich kontrollierte noch einmal hektisch, ob ich nichts vergessen hatte, und dann sprintete ich los. Ich hielt nicht an, bis ich schließlich keuchend vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame halt machte. Außer Atem stieß ich das Passwort hervor und stolperte in den Gemeindschaftsraum. Die Siegesfeier war in vollem Gange. Vergeblich versuchte ich mich an den vielen Leuten vorbeizuschleichen. Von allen Seiten erntete ich Lob und Schulterklopfer. Super, ich war immer noch voll verschwitzt und natürlich steigerte es meine Gesamtsituation erheblich, wenn ständig jemand an mir rumklopfte. Eigentlich wollte ich nur meine Ruhe haben. Und dann kam Malfoy. War das wieder eines seiner Spielchen ? Aber er sagte…Dinge ändern sich. In diesem Moment kam Hermine auf mich zugestürmt. Bevor sie mich umarmen konnte zog ich sie mit in eine halbwegs ruhige Ecke. _

_"Ich muss mir dir reden."_

_Sie blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Sie wusste davon, von meinem Geheimnis. Aber nur sie. Ron hatte ich noch nicht gestanden, dass ich schwul war. Und dass ich auf gewusst blonde Slytherins stand._

_"Hermine! Es .. es ist etwas passiert!" _

_Resigniert lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen die Wand, an die ich mich lehnte. Ich sah, wie sie mich besorgt musterte._

_"Worum geht es ?"_

_"Naja. Ich war eben noch allein in der Umkleidekabine. Und dann … also aufeinmal kam … Malfoy." So gut ich es fertig brachte, ratterte ich das eben geschehene runter und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. _

_"Was denkst du ?"_

_Sie runzelte die Stirn._

_"Naja. Ich würde sagen, er steht auf dich!" _

_"Mine!" _

_Entsetzt starrte ich sie an. _

_"Was denn, das ist das Offensichtlichste!"_

_"Aber, was ist wenn er mich nur verarschen will?" _

_"Das denke ich nicht. Schau mal, wie du es mir beschrieben hast, klingt es, als sei er wirklich an dir interessiert. Inwieweit, musst du selber herausfinden. Und wie ich dir schon tausendmal versucht habe, klar zu machen, hasst er dich nicht! Seine Kommentare gegen dich sind schon längst nicht mehr unter der Gürtellinie ! Und uns lässt er auch in Ruhe."_

_"Na wenn das nicht die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ist!"_

**Flashback Ende -**

Nach dem Gespräch lag ich gestern noch noch die halbe Nacht wach und dachte nach.

Und jetzt schon wieder.

Oh man.

Endlich konnte ich mich dazu bewegen, aufzustehen. Nach der Uhr zufolge, war es kurz vor acht Uhr.

Der Tag kann beginnen, dachte ich leicht säuerlich und zog mit Schwung die Vorhänge beiseite. Was ich sah, lies mich erstarren.

"Oh.. äähm. Harry."

Bis eben hatten die beiden anscheinend noch ziemlich heftig rumgeknutscht.

Der Tag wird vielleicht doch noch interessant.

**Soo, das wars dann für heute auch schon wieder. **

**Konstruktive Kritik erwünscht (:**

**Eure Katnissloves ;* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo, **

**hallo hallo, und weiter geht's ;)**

**Und vorab, bevor ich es schon wieder vergesse, ein fettes Danke an meine Freundin Frieda, fürs nerven ;***

**Kapitel 3- Die Ankündigung**

Gähnend goss ich mir Tee ein. Ich war von Kaffee auf Tee umgestiegen, weil Hermine mir eine überzeugende Gruselgeschichte über einen Typen erzählt hat, der an seinem Kaffee erstickt ist. Lacht ruhig, ich halte mich seitdem fern von Kaffee. Aus Gewohnheit blieb mein Blick am Slytherintisch hängen, doch ich wurde enttäuscht, Draco hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen.

"Guten Morgen Harry!", rief Hermine und ließ sich neben mir auf der Bank nieder. Ron war nirgends zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er irgendwo mir Lavender unterwegs. Merlin, wie ich sie nicht leiden kann.

Ob er das im Schlafsaal mitbekommen hat ?

**Flashback-**

_"Oh…äähm. Harry" Dean räusperte sich peinlich berührt und versteckte sich hinter Seamus, welcher sich verlegen lächelnd am Kopf kratzte. _

_"Ach, lasst stecken Jungs!", lachte ich und klopfte Dean im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter. Kurz bevor ich im Bad verschwand, drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Die beiden standen wie vom Donner gerührt da, gerade dabei, eben geschehenes zu verarbeiten._

_"Sagt mal Jungs, wie lange geht denn das zwischen euch schon?"_

_Jetzt grinste Dean leicht, und nahm Seam's Hand. Dieser lächelte._

_"Seit einem halben Jahr." _

_"Ah. Aber das hättet ihr uns doch ruhig sagen können. Wir haben nichts dagegen. Denke ich. Außerdem bin ich selber schwul. Aber sagt das bloß nicht Ron, der wandert sicher aus.", lachte ich._

_Dean stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte._

_"ich bin aber gar nicht schwul! Ich mag halt nur.. Seamus!"_

_Seamus lachte. Grinsend verschwand ich ins Bad._

**Flashback Ende-**

Mittlerweile war es schon etwas später, und die Große Halle füllte sich allmählich mir Schülern. Ich gähnte erneut. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Hermine grinsen.

"Naaaa, ist da etwa jemand müde?"

Ich zog eine Flunsch.

"Neeeeeein, überhaupt nicht, Mine!" , erwiderte ich mit einer Stimme, die vor Sarkasmus nur so triefte.

"Hey Harry, sie mal!"

Hermine zeigt in Richtung Lehrertisch, wo sich Professor Dumbledore erhoben hatte. Ein kurzes Räuspern. Stille.

"Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen der sechsten Klassenstufe! Ich freue mich ihnen anzukündigen, dass ihr geplantes Praktikum vorverlegt wurde. Sie werden alle ihre Sachen packen und sich heute Nachmittag schon auf den Weg machen in die Stadt und zu dem Praktikum, welches ihnen zugeteilt wurde. Die Verteilung der verschiedenen Gruppen, Reisedaten und weitere Informationen finden sie am schwarzen Brett.

Nun denn, ich wünsche ihnen in diesen 3 Wochen viel Erfolg. Guten Appetit. "

Nachdem er geendet hatte, brach Gemurmel los, besonders bei den Sechtsklässlern. ich konnte sehen, dass Hermine total aufgeregt war.

"Was ist denn los?"

"Das kommt sehr überraschend! Ich hatte gar keine Zeit, mich vorzubereiten. Oh nein, ich muss alles umplanen!" Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und hastete aus der Halle. Stirnrunzelnd wollte ich mich wieder meinem Essen zuwenden, als ich einen Blick auf mir spürte. Rasch suchte ich nach der begegnete dem Blick eines gewissen Blondschopfes. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, lächelte er. Es war so ein umwerfendes Lächeln, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte, als es zu erwidern. Nachdem ich mich endlich von ihm lösen konnte, aß ich zu Ende und stand auf, um am schwarzen Brett zu gucken, wen und was ich abgekriegt hatte. Achja, und um nach Hermine und Ron zu suchen.

Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick zum Slytherintisch, konnte Draco aber nirgendwo entdecken. Enttäuscht machte ich mich auf den Weg. Moment.. ich war enttäuscht? Aaaahr, ich sollte schleunigst aufhören, so zu denken!

Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir eine Stimme, die ich nur allzu gut kannte.

"Na, wer sieht denn da enttäuscht aus? Keine Sorge, ich weiß, jeder, der mich nicht sieht, ist betrübt, aber ich kann ja schließlich nicht alle glücklich machen. Also fühl dich geehrt, und hör auf, so zu gucken, das steht dir nicht, Darling."

Während seiner Ansprache hatte ich mich schon längst zu ihm umgedreht und schwankte zwischen Belustigung und Empörung. Ich entschied mich schließlich für beides.

"Malfoy."

Ich dachte wir wären inzwischen beim Vornamen angekommen?"

"_Draco_."

"Schon viel viel besser."

"!"

"Was denn? Ist doch alles palletti !", grinste Draco.

"Jaja, alles in Butter."

"Was ist Butter?"

Jetzt war ich sprachlos. "Wie, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, du weißt nicht, was Butter ist?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Naja, Blaise hat es mal irgendwann mir gegenüber in einem enthusiastischen Vortrag über Lebensmittel der Muggel erwähnt, aber ich habe es schon wieder vergessen. Aber ich schließe daraus, dass es sich um etwas zu Essen handelt, stimmst ? Ich meine, der Vortrag war echt lange, ich hab es in der Zeit sogar geschafft, meine Nägel zu machen. Also wirklich, ich glaube, er hört sich gerne selbst reden."

Da ist er nicht de Einzige, dachte ich.

Ich starrte immer noch. Aufeinmal lachte er laut los.

"Man, das war ein Scherz ! Du bist voll drauf reingefallen !"

Vor mir sah ich ein seltenes Bild: einen Malfoy der einen Lachanfall hat.

"Ja. Super, ein wahrer Schenkelklopfer Draco." Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ach komm, es war mindestens ein bisschen lustig. Oder?"

Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Aber jetzt, nichts wie weg!

"Äh.. ok, man sieht sich!"

Schnell versuchte ich mich vor ihm in Sicherheit zu bringen ,doch ich scheiterte kläglich.

"Wo willst du denn so eilig hin? Ach egal, ich begleite dich, hab sowieso nichts bessere vor." , strahlte er.

"Toll. Das nehm ich jetzt mal als Kompliment. Ich will zum schwarzen Brett."

Minuten später und mit Malfoy im Schlepptau, der unaufhörlich laberte, erreichte ich endlich das mein Ziel. Das schwarze Brett. Eine kleine Schülermasse hatte sich schon davor versammelt und wertete begierig ihre neuen Informationen aus.

Ich versuchte auf Zehenspitzen etwas zu erkennen, doch nicht zum ersten Mal musste ich feststellen, dass ich mal wieder zu klein war. Entrüstet schnaubend wandte ich mich zu Draco um, der dies amüsiert beobachtet zu haben schien.

"Was denn, ich kann nichts dafür, die anderen sind einfach zu groß!", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. Er grinste.

Vor mir tat sich in diesem Moment eine kleine Lücke auf und ich nutzte die Chance und schlüpfte hindurch. Draco folgte mir.

Nun stand ich direkt vor dem schwarzen Brett und konnte wie alle anderen den neuen großen Aushang sehen konnte, der heute Morgen angebracht war. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ich das System verstand. Also, alphabetische Reihenfolge. P wie Potter, da war mein Name. Und daneben…

Nach dem überraschten Aufkeuchen neben mir zu urteilen hatte er es im auch gerade entdeckt.

"Willkommen im Team, Potter."

**So, ich hab mich ausnahmsweise mal beeilt (;**

**Tbc.**

**;***


	4. Chapter 4

**Weiter geht's ;)**

**Und ein riesiges Danke an Passerculi für dein Review, dankeee ! *Luftsprung* :D**

**Kapitel 4- Wonderful Life**

"Jaaaaa, natürlich, ich bin tierisch begeistert, Hermine." Mit viel Schwung ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen. Wo ich erstmal für unbestimmte Zeit in Ruhe liegenbleiben wollte. Naja, so war eigentlich mein Plan, aber Hermine ließ mich nicht.

"Nun komm schon, 'so' schlimm ist es doch gar nicht!", lachte sie und zwinkerte mir zu.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung.

In diesem Moment kam Ron durch die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals gestürzt und stützte sich keuchend am Türrahmen ab. Hermine hob kritisch eine Augenbraue.

"Hab gerade...Praktikum...Scheiß.. und Malfoy...Zimmer... Zabini...Hilfe..."

Ohne auch nur ein Wort verstanden zu haben, sah ich zu Hermine hinüber, der es anscheinend auch nicht besser ging. Aber zumindest schien sie die wichtigsten Informationen aus seinem Gestammel entnehmen zu können.

"Achso, du lässt dich auch schon blicken, Ronald Weasley."

Angesprochener ließ sich neben mir aus Bett plumpsen. Ich hörte, dass sich sein Atem immer noch nicht ganz beruhigt hatte.

"Alter, wo warst du denn, man ?"

Er drehte den Kopf, sodass er mich angucken konnte. Dann holte er tief Luft und begann seine Geschichte runterzurasseln:

"Also. Ich war auf dem Weg in die große Halle, als ich das mit dem Praktikum mitbekommen hatte. Oh man, ich war gerade auf der Flucht vor Lavender. Aber vor dem schwarzen Brett traf ich dann auf sie. Naja, es ging ein wenig unschön aus."

Er räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach.

"Naja, sie hat ne riesen Szene gemacht, und ich hab noch nicht mal verstanden warum. Irgendwas mit ich würde sie ja betrügen und sowas. Dann meinte sie, es wäre besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen."

Ich warf einen Blick in Richtung Hermine. Ich glaube, sie hat gerade genugtuend gelächelt. Ungewollt musste auch ich kurz grinsen.

"Ey man, dass war wirklich nicht lustig, alle haben uns angestarrt!"

"Aber sei froh, ich denke, sie hat dich genervt."

"Hm, ja vielleicht."

"Und, mit wem bist du auf einem Zimmer?"

"Zabini. Und du?"

"Malfoy."

In diesem Moment bekamen wir plötzlich ein Kissen an den Kopf. Als ich hinter meinem Kissen hervorlugte, sah ich, dass Hermine sich vor meinem Bett aufgebaut hatte, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt.

"So Jungs. Und nun packt ihr alleine weiter, ich bin ja schließlich nicht eure Mutter. Aber an eurer Stelle würde ich mich beeilen. "

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie uns alleine. Na super. Ein Blick auf die Uhr reichte aber aus, um mich panisch aufspringen zu lassen.

"Schnell Ron, der Zug fährt in 20 Minuten!"

o.0.o

Nach Atem ringend kamen Ron und ich schließlich 2 Minuten vor Abfahrt des Zuges am Bahnhof an. In der Zugtür stand eine leicht angesäuerte Professor McGonnagall, hinter ihr versuchte eine aufgeregt wirkende Hermine einen Blick auf uns zu erhaschen.

"Potter. Weasley. Einsteigen, sofort! "

Ich wunderte mich, wie sie überhaupt noch sprechen konnte, wo sie doch ihre Lippen so fest zusammenpresste. Ok, manchmal machte sie mir echt Schiss, sie sieht beängstigend aus. Oh man. Wieder musste ich grinsen.

Während wir einstiegen, hörte ich sie noch sagen: " Da gibt es _überhaupt nichts _zu grinsen, Potter. Und für Sie auch nicht, Mr Weasley. Eine Frechheit ist das. Das gibt je 10 Punkte Abzug."

Schnell presste ich ein "Entschuldigen Sie, Professor!" hervor, und beeilte mich, aus ihrer Reichweite zu entkommen. Hinter mir hörte ich sie wütend schnaufen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Locken wirbelten umher. Sie wollte gerade ansetzten, etwas zu sagen, aber ich hielt sie auf.

"Spar's dir!"

Sie "Hmmmmm" -te, drehte sich um und stolzierte davon. Schulterzuckend folgten wir ihr. Schließlich bog sie um die Ecke und verschwand in ein Abteil. Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Mädchen halt."

o.0.o

Die Fahrt dauerte eine Weile und als der Zug in King's Cross hielt, hatte ich sogar die Andeutung von dem, das man gute Laune nannte. Bis...

"Potter, pass auf wo du rumstehst!"

Genervt schaute ich zu Draco auf, der mich eben angerempelt hatte. Von wegen verändert, dass ich nicht Lache ! Entnervt fuhr ich ihn an:

"Oh Merlin, lass Hirn herabregnen. Vielleicht kriegst du dann ja auch was ab Malfoy, keine Sorge. "

Er wollte einen Schritt in meine Richtung gehen, als er von Zabini am Arm gepackt und weggezogen wurde.

"Draco ? Lass es lieber, komm wir gehen."

Er warf noch einmal einen Blick über die Schulter zu Ron, der gerade mit Koffern beladen aus dem Zug stieg. " Man sieht sich später, Weasley!" Dann verschwanden sie zwischen den anderen Slytherins. Gekonnt ignorierte ich ihre fragenden Gesichter und wandte mich Professor McGonnagall zu, die soeben um Ruhe gebeten hatte. Neben ihr konnte ich einen miesepetrig dreinblickenden Snape ausfindig machen, der von einem enthusiastisch wirkenden Professor Sprout zugetextet wurde.

Ein Räuspern. Stille.

"Ich bitte Sie nun, mir Ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Ich vermute, sie haben sich bereits darüber informiert, mit wem sie die drei Wochen zusammen verbringen werden. Wir haben uns alle viele Gedanken darüber gemacht und hoffen, dass das Gemeinschaftsgefühl auch zwischen den Häusern wieder ein wenig besser wird."

ich könnte schwören, sie sah bei diesen Worten zu uns Gryffindors herüber, die einen gewissen Abstand von den Slytherins neben uns hielten. Na mal ehrlich , wer will schon freiwillig neben denen stehen? Sie fuhr fort.

"Ich verteile nun die Adressen. Sie werden sich von jetzt an selber um sich kümmern. ich hoffe, sie verhalten sich angemessen und machen uns keine Schande. Zaubern ist in der Öffentlichkeit natürlich untersagt, sie werden sich an ihre Arbeitspläne halten.

Viel Erfolg."

Mit diesen Worten endete sie und holte einen Packen Zettel heraus. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs flogen sie in alle möglichen Richtungen und suchten ihre Besitzer auf.

Ich war gerade dabei, mich von Hermine und Ron zu verabschieden, als Malfoy und Zabini angetrottet kamen.

Hermine sah mich mitleidig an.

"Viel Glück Harry. Stell nichts Dummes an!"

Ich umarmte beide, und bedeutete Malfoy dass es losgehen konnte. Er nickte Zabini zu und wir verließen gemeinsam den Bahnhof durch die Absperrung.

o.0.o

Ich bestellte uns ein Taxi und nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse. Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Malfoy starrte aus dem Fenster und ich dachte nach. In Gedanken malte ich mir aus, wie die kommenden Wochen wohl werden würden. Wie sollte ich das nur überstehen ?

"Potter, sag mal bist du taub?"

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch und sah mich erschrocken um. Anscheinend waren wir bei unserer Wohnung angekommen.

Achjaa, endlich leuchtete mir ein, warum mich der Fahrer so erwartungsvoll anguckte. Ich hatte das Geld, dass uns gegeben wurde. Wie mussten alle mit einem bestimmten Wochenbetrag auskommen.

Eilig bezahlte ich und stieg aus.

Danach machten wir uns auf den Weg.

Als wir ankamen, schloss Malfoy die Tür auf. Er versuchte es zumindest. Nach einer Weile jedoch gab er auf. Ungeduldig lehnte ich mich vor.

"Lass mich mal."

Ich schob seine Hand zur Seite und schloss ohne Probleme die Tür auf. Er schnaubte. ich sparte mir mein Kommentar, ich hatte nicht schon wieder Lust, mich mit ihm zu streiten. Als ich meine Hand zurückzog, berührten sich Ausversehen unsere Hände. Mir war, als bekäme ich in diesem Moment einen Stromschlag und ich zog schell meine Hand zurück. Mein Magen drehte sich. Um das Gefühl zu vergessen, nahm ich Malfoy die Entscheidung ab und betrat die Wohnung einfach zu erst.

Sie sah gar nicht mal so schlecht aus !

Meine Koffer stellte ich im Flur ab. Neben mir erschien Malfoy. Er ging interessiert den kleinen Vorfluhr entlang und machte eine Zimmertür nach der anderen auf. Ich wandte mich nach links und entdeckte die Küche. Schnell fand ich etwas zu trinken. ich hatte tierischen Durst. Erleichtert goss ich mir Orangensaft in ein Glas, was ich im Küchenschrank entdeckt hatte. Aufeinmal vernahm ich Malfoys Stimme aus einem Nebenzimmer. Er klang panisch.

"POTTER ! WIR HABEN EIN EHEBETT!"

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Saft.

**TBC.**

**Und und und ? Review ? (;**

**;***


	5. Chapter 5

**Schön, dass ihr euch entschlossen habt, weiterzulesen (;**

**Kapitel 5- Auseinandersetzung besonderer Art**

Ich hustete. Toll, jetzt kam der ganze Mist durch die Nase wieder hoch.

Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Nein. Bitte alles nur nicht das ! Ehebett. Ich war erledigt ! Scheiße, man. Ich hustete immer noch. Verzweifelt sah ich mich nach einem Taschentuch oder ähnlichem um. Ich fand natürlich nichts. Wiederwillig nahm ich mein Shirt. Super, ekelhaft, ekelhaft, voll ekelhaft.

Zurück zum anderen Problem. Das war nicht wirklich lustig, was hatte Dumbledore sich nur dabei gedacht ? Ob das geplant war ? Bestimmt haben sich alle gegen mich verschworen! Ich kann unmöglich mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen! Das geht auf gar keinen Fall. Niemals.

Während ich noch überlegte, wie man das Problem umgehen könnte, suchte ich den Weg zu Draco. Malfoy. Was ist jetzt eigentlich zwischen uns ? Ich habe irgendwie keinen Bock, einen billigen One-Night-Stand für ihn herzugeben und dann einfach fallengelassen zu werden. Aber die Wahrheit konnte ich nicht mehr ignorieren. Ich mochte ihn. Ich wollte ihn. ich... hatte Gefühle für ihn. Und er ? Was ist mit ihm? Er hatte gesagt, Dinge ändern sich. Konnte ich ihm trauen ?

Endlich, ich hatte das Schlafzimmer gefunden. Es sah ziemlich schlicht aus, aber gleichermaßen war es auch geschmackvoll wie stielsicher eingerichtet. Und in der Mitte des Raumes, ein Ehebett. Mit Blümchenbettwäsche. Na ganz hervorragend, das war das einzige, das mich störte. Also, ich meine, nicht nur die Bettwäsche, sondern die Tatsache dass nur ein Bett vorhanden ist im allgemeinen. Oh man, ich hör mich an wie ein Mädchen. Geschmackvoll und stielsicher, was denke ich denn da ?

Jetzt schob sich Malfoy in mein Blickfeld. Ich stand noch immer in der Tür, anscheinend hatte er mich noch nicht entdeckt, denn ich stand im Schatten. Er lief hektisch auf und ab und murmelte vor sich hin.

"POTTER!"

Ich lachte.

"Merlin, brüll hier nicht das ganze Haus zusammen, ich bin doch schon hier." Ich war selber erstaunt über die Ruhe die ich ausstrahlte.

Fassungslos starrte er mich an. Ich würde es sogar als Glotzen bezeichnen.

"Wie..wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben ? Anscheinend hast du den Ernst der Lage nicht kapiert ! "

Doch, hatte ich. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie.

Ok, ich habe eine Idee. Ich könnte ja mal was probieren.

Ich grinste leicht. Showtime.

Langsam ging ich Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu. Er wich immer weiter zurück, bis er mit den Kniekehlen an das Bett stieß. Ich schubste ihn kurzerhand ganz auf das Bett rauf und beugte mich über ihn.

"Draco " hauchte ich in sein Ohr.

Er erzitterte.

Ich lehnte mich wieder zurück, und als ich ihn ansah, konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Ich lächelte. Und zu meiner Überraschung lächelte er nach kurzem Zögern zurück. Mein Herz raste.

Dann beugte er sich zu mir hoch und zog mich in eine feste Umarmung. Gemeinsam kamen wir auf dem Bett zum sitzen. Ich vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Haaren, sog ihren Duft ein und seufzte. Ich liebte seine Haare!

Plötzlich lachte er leise.

Verwundert hob ich meinen Kopf.

"Was ist?" , wollte ich von ihm wissen.

Er grinste.

"Du riechst nach Orangensaft!"

Jetzt musst auch ich grinsen.

"Das ist deine Schuld!"

"Wieso meine Schuld?", wollte er empört wissen.

Ich lachte.

"Du hast mich so erschreckt, dass ich mich verschluckt hatte."

"Meine Schuld, natürlich!"

Er lachte jetzt auch.

"Das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen! "

Ich schmollte.

"Das war gar nicht lustig! Hör auf zu lachen!"

aber er hörte einfach nicht auf. Tja, dann war eben eine Strafe fällig. Wer nicht hören will, muss halt fühlen. Gemein lächelnd stürzte ich mich auf ihn. Jetzt war er dran. Ich begann, ihn abzukitzeln. Zu meinem Leidwesen musste ich jedoch kurz darauf feststellen, dass er stärker war. So dauerte es nicht lange und ich lag unter ihm. Mit einer Hand hielt er meine Arme hinter meinen Kopf aufs Bett gedrückt, die andere lag auf meinem Bauch und hielt mich in den Kissen. Mist, ich saß fest.

Es sah auch nicht wirklich gut für mich aus.

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie er mit seiner Hand unter mein Shirt schlüpfte. Ich konnte mir gerade noch ein Seufzen verkneifen. Oh man, so etwas in der Art hatte ich schon mal geträumt. Naja, abgesehen vielleicht von dem vollgerotzten Orangensaft-Shirt. Ich wurde rot. Draco grinste. Er beugte sich zu mir runter. Kurz vor meinen Lippen heilt er inne. Einzelne blonde Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Er sah so unglaublich süß aus.

"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Ich wurde noch röter. Meine Musterung schien ihm nicht entgangen zu sein. Er beugte sich das letzte aufregende Stück weiter zu mir herunter. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann spürte ich warme Lippen, die sich auf meinen Mund pressten. Irgendwie war das ja zu erwarten gewesen, trotzdem riss ich vor Schreck den Mund auf und in dies nutzte eine Zunge um sich den Weg in meinen Mund zu bahnen. Moment.. ZUNGE ? Panisch versuchte ich mich aus Dracos Klammergriff zu befreien, doch ich hatte keinen Chance. Und immer noch küsste er mich um den Verstand. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich gab mich ihm hin. Mir wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Mein Magen rotierte. Die Hand, die unter auf meinem Bauch lag, die ich mittlerweile total vergessen hatte, machte sich wieder bemerkbar, indem sie quälend langsam höher wanderte. Ich stöhnte in den Kuss hinein.

Im gleichen Moment löste sich Draco von mir und leckte sich aufreizend über die leicht geschwollenen Lippen. Ich schluckte.

"Mmmmmh. Du schmeckst nach Orangensaft, Darling."

Ich starrte ihn an. Im Moment war ich nicht fähig dazu, etwas zu erwidern.

Er ließ meine Hände los und strich mit dem Zeigefinger einmal über meine Lippen. Ich hielt den Atem an. Dann nahm er den Finger in den Mund und steckte ihn probeweise in den Mund. Ich sah, wie er ihn genüsslich ableckte. Ich glaube, mein Herz blieb kurz stehen. Daraufhin schlug es in unregelmäßigen Abständen ungleichmäßig weiter.

"Dr.. Draco. "

Meine Lippen klebten, als ich sprach.

Er lächelte ein wundervolles Lächeln und fuhr mir durch die Haare.

"Nur.. das Shirt müssen wir dir abnehmen, den Geruch mag ich nicht. "

Er zog mich wieder hoch in eine sitzende Position bedeutete mir, die Arme zu heben. Protestlos ließ ich alles mit mir machen, ich war wie in einer Art Rausch. Dann zog er mir das Shirt über den Kopf. Für einen Moment konnte ich nichts mehr sehen, danach spürte ich einen kühlen Luftzug um die Hüfte rum.

Daraufhin fing mein Gehirn wieder an zu arbeiten. Ich legte eine Hand auf Dracos Brustkorb und versuchte, ihn wegzuschieben. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er stärker war, vielleicht aber auch daran, dass ich es nicht wirklich aus Überzeugung heraus versucht hatte, jedenfalls bewegte er sich keinen Millimeter.

Stattdessen umfasste er vorsichtig mit beiden Händen meine Hand und nahm sie dort weg. Er wollte mich küssen, doch ich drehte den Kopf weg.

"Was ist mit dir? Habe ich.. habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Ich zitterte. Ohne ihn anzusehen, versuchte ich meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Schließlich nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen.

"Hör mal.. ich.. es ist alles so.. absurd. Du musst wissen... Ich will dich. So sehr dass es weh tut und das schon seit einiger Zeit. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du darüber denkst, was du fühlst, ob das nur wieder einer deiner Tricks ist. Und das wichtigste: Ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Denn das würde ich so gerne. Und dann ist da noch etwas, was ich mich nicht traue, dir zu sagen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.. und.. "

Ich wurde unterbrochen, als sich seine Finger auf meinen Mund legten und meinen Redefluss wirkungsvoll unterbrachen. Dann fassten sie mein Kinn und drehten meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. Doch ich senkte beschämt den Blick.

"Du kannst ruhig lachen."

Ich wartete.

Doch er lachte nicht.

**Tbc.**

**Das war's leider schon wieder, zu mehr bin ich heute nicht gekommen. Ich habe aber einen guten (oder eher weniger guten ^^) Grund. **

**Ich gehöre leider zu denjenigen unter uns, die noch in die Schule müssen. -.-**

**Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt dabei.**

**Und liebe Grüße an einen guten Freund, falls er es geschafft hat und bis in dieses Kapitel vorgedrungen ist. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu geschockt :D**

**;***


	6. Chapter 6

**Nächstes chap :)**

**Kleine Bemerkung am Rande: Meine Charaktere, zumindest Harry sind ja nun wirklich OC ! :D Anscheinend verbessert sich das mit diesem Chap auch nicht gravierend, also gleich hier meine Warnung: Es ist anders, mein Stiel, also : ****Don't like, don't read ;)**

**Widmung: Für Frieda (: **

**Kapitel 6- Eine Beziehung ?**

Er lachte wirklich nicht. Ich hätte es erwartet. oder zumindest, dass er sich über mich lustig macht. Mich beschimpft und verspottet. Das er es irgendwie ausnutzen würde. Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, wie er mich einfach fallen lässt und bloßstellt. Mich verletzt.

Doch er tat nichts von all dem.

All meine dramatisch ausgearbeiteten Befürchtungen waren nicht eingetreten. Na zumindest noch nicht.

Die Stille im Raum war gespenstig. Vorsichtig hob ich den Kopf.

Was ich sah, ließ mich stocken. Draco hatte diesen Blick. Und ich _meine _diesen Blick. Seine Augen glänzten verdächtig und waren weit aufgerissen. In ihnen lag eine Art Vorwurf, vermischt mit bekümmerter Sorge. Und etwas, was ich nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

Wir starrten uns an, bis er meinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Er blickte hinab auf seine Beine, und in dem Moment bemerkte ich eine Kälte, die langsam meinen Rücken hinab kroch. Auf meinen Armen bildete sich Gänsehaut.

"Draco!" , flüsterte ich.

Ich konnte sehen, wie er einmal tief Luft holte, und als er dann langsam seinen Kopf hob, war der Glanz aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Er sah entschlossen aus. Eine Entschlossenheit, für die ich ihn in diesem Moment bewunderte. Denn ich hatte mich gerade in eine Situation hineingeredet, die ich eigentlich lieber vermeidet hätte. Im Nachhinein staunte ich selber immer nicht schlecht über den Mist, den ich mir eingebrockt hatte. Momentan weiß ich gerade überhaupt nicht, was ich jetzt machen könnte, um die Situation zu retten. Aber jetzt sprach Draco.

" Ich denke, ich weiß was du meinst. Ich fühle wie du. "

Mein Herz setzte einen Takt aus.

Mir wurde klar, dass seine Antwort vielseitig zu deuten war. Aber worauf bezog sie sich denn nun ? Darauf dass er mich auch wollte ? Oder dass er mir vertrauen wollte? Oder bezog es sich vielleicht auf dass, woran ich nicht denken wollte, was ich nicht sagen konnte, was ich mir nicht vorzustellen vermochte ?

Die Frage stand mir wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn er grinste leicht.

Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es ihm ging, aber immer wenn er dieses bestimmte Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, breitete sich dieses kitschige warme Gefühl in meinem Bauch aus, von dem die Mädchen immer faselten.

Mit seiner Frage riss er mich aus meiner Anhimmlungsphase und zwang mich, ihm meine geistige Anwesenheit zu beweisen.

" Warum versuchen wir es nicht einfach mal ? "

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu mir durchgedrungen waren.

Als erster Gedanke kam mir natürlich Sex. ich wurde rot. Ähääm, das meinte er bestimmt nicht. Schäm dich, pubertierendes Hirn !

Danach überlegte ich ernsthaft eine Millisekunde was er denn meinen könnte, bis es mir auf einmal natürlicherweise einfiel. Ich Depp, er meinte ...

" Eine Beziehung ?"

Er verdrehte die Augen.

"_Eine Beziehung ?_", äffte er meinen Tonfall nach.

Trotzdem ich beleidigt war, musste ich ziemlich lachen. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Jedes Mal, wenn ich kurz davor war, mich zu beruhigen, reichte es allein schon, Dracos Gesicht anzugucken und ich fing schon wieder an.

Irgendwann hatte er wohl die Nase voll und brachte mich auf recht wirksame Weise zum Schweigen.

Als ich mich dann endlich von ihm lösen konnte, bemerkte ich seinen fragenden Blick. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, sich meine Wangen mit einer leichten Röte überzogen.

"Warum nicht, _Draco. _"

Er lächelte. Glücklich erwiderte ich das Lächeln, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine winzige Bewegung wahrnahm. MERLIN ! Panisch sprang ich hoch und machte einen Satz aus dem Bett. Kurz darauf hörte ich einen lauten Rumps und einen leicht mädchenhaften Schrei.

"POTTER, WAS ZUR HÖLLE ? "

...

...

...

"DA KRABBELT SIE! "

" ? "

" SPINNE !"

...

...

Ein paar schreckliche Augenblicke später hörte ich seine Stimme an meinem linken Ohr.

"Soo. Du kannst jetzt gefahrenfrei vom Hocker steigen und die Augen aufmachen. Der tapfere Prinz hat sich für's Prinzesschen in Gefahr begeben und das gefährliche Monster erschlagen."+

Schmollend schob ich meine Unterlippe vor.

Ich spürte, wie er mit der Hand über meine zusammengekniffenen Augen fuhr. Mit der anderen hob er mein Kinn an.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Augen.

Ich konnte es Ron wirklich nicht verdenken, dass er Angst vor Spinnen hat. Seid meiner Begegnung mit Aragog und seiner mehr oder weniger kleinen sympathischen Familie hatte ich selbst eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Tiere mit mehr als vier Beinen, aber ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, woher _das _wohl kommt. Jedenfalls war das, was ich aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte, klein, haarig, und hatte viele Beine. Definitiv zuviel für meine Nerven, bei aller Tierliebe.

Naja, anscheinend hatte ich bei meiner Flucht Draco mit vom Bett befördert. Komischerweise fand ich mich jetzt auf einem Hocker wieder. Anscheinend hatte ich mich in meiner Panik hier herauf geflüchtet.

Verlegen wandte ich meinen Kopf und blickte auf einen Malfoy mit Pokerface hinab. Dann fiel mir plötzlich wieder etwas ein.

"Harry ! "

Er runzelte die Stirn. Ich zog erneut einen Schmollmund.

"Na ich dachte, mittlerweile sind wir beim Vornamen angekommen ! "

Ha! Reaktion. Er hob eine Augenbraue. Nun gut, es war nicht viel, aber es war immerhin eine Reaktion. Doch sogleich hatte er sich wieder gefasst und setzte sein Pokerface auf. Mist. Erstaunlich, er ist gut.

Na, ist mir jetzt auch egal.

Etwas verlegen stieg ich vom Hocker. Jetzt war ich wieder mit ihm auf Augenhöhe. Naja, sagen wir fast, denn er war ein Stückchen größer als ich.

"Sag mal hast du noch einen Schluck Orangensaft für mich übrig gelassen ? " , grinste er.

"Haha ! ", grummelte ich, ging an ihm vorbei um mir mein Shirt zu holen, denn es wurde langsam kalt, und verschwand in den Flur. Ich hörte, wie er mir hinterherkam. Im gehen streifte ich mir mein Shirt über und versuchte gleichzeitig, nirgendwo gegenzulaufen.

Bei der Ankunft hatte ich nämlich ein paar tief hängende Blumentöpfe an der Wand gesehen, und denen wollte ich möglichst nicht auf Augenhöhe begegnen. Mittlerweile stand ich wieder vor der Eingangstür, wo wir unser ganzes Gepäck abgestellt hatten. Unschlüssig blieb ich dort stehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich zwei starke Arme von hinten um mich schlangen und mich in eine warme Umarmung zogen. Ich seufzte und legte meine Hände auf die seinen.

In dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. Draco zuckte zusammen und ich grinste amüsiert. Er war wohl ein wenig schreckhaft. Naja. Mit meiner Krabbelgetier-Phobie will ich das jetzt lieber nicht vergleichen. Es klingelte ein weiteres Mal, aber ich Draco war nicht wirklich gewillt, mich aus seiner Umarmung zu entlassen.

Schließlich gab ich mir einen Ruck und löste mich, um zu gucken, wer sich so dringend nach unserer Gesellschaft sehnte.

Als ich die Tür öffnete, musste ich ein paar mal blinzeln, denn ich hatte definitiv nicht mit... wie drücke ich mich jetzt am besten aus... _solcher _Gesellschaft gerechnet. Vor mir stand eine kleine drahtige Oma mit Nickelbrille und einer sehr schrulligen grellgrünen Handtasche. Sie hatte ihre Haare streng nach hinten zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt und beäugte mich kritisch. Alles in allem war sie durchaus respekteinflößend.

Hinter mir steckte Draco den Kopf durch die Tür.

"Guten Tag. Können wir ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein ? "

Jetzt schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie zog einen Brief aus ihrer Manteltasche.

"Einen guten Tag wünsche ich ihnen auch. Ich freue mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Sie sind sicherlich Mister Malfoy, und dann müssen sie Mister Potter sein, richtig ? Mein Name ist Miss Blair und ich bin die Leiterin einiger Kindergärten, die durch Wohltätigkeitsstiftungen ins Leben gerufen wurden. Auf Anfrage Professor Dumbledore's habe ich mich mit Freuden dazu bereiterklärt, sie bei uns ihr Praktikum absolvieren zu lassen. Morgen früh fangen sie an.

Alle weiteren Informationen finden sie in diesem Brief. Bis Morgen, ich erwarte sie pünktlich."

**So, das wars auch schon wieder (:**

**TBC. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Auf ein neues *O***

**Kapitel7- Nichts geht über Hygiene**

"Eigentlich habe ich keinen Hunger mehr! " Lustlos stocherte Draco mit seiner Gabel in den inzwischen lauwarmen Nudeln herum.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Na dann hör doch einfach auf zu essen ! "

Jetzt zog er eine Flunsch. "Ich _kann _aber einfach nicht, es ist eine Katastrophe ! Die Nudeln schmecken einfach zu gut ! -.- "

Ich lachte. Oh man, ich meine, das sind Nudeln mit Spinat. _Spinat ! _Für mich war es immer noch unverständlich, wie man so etwas essen konnte, aber meinetwegen.

Nachdem die Dame uns nach ihrer Ansprache einfach hatte stehen lassen und davongestöckelt war, hatten wir Hunger bekommen und ich hatte die Idee, dass wir uns etwas zu Essen bestellen konnten, da ich keinen Bock hatte für uns beide zu kochen. Draco war glücklicherweise derselben Meinung. Ich wollte heute irgendwie keine Pizza, und er mochte einfach keine. Wieder etwas, das mir unverständlich war. Aber egal, so waren wir jedenfalls zu Nudeln gekommen.

"Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu ?"

Ich erschrak. Anscheinend hatte er mir etwas erzählt und ich hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Ups -.-

"Tut mir Leid Draco. Was hast du gesagt?"

Schmollend schob er seine Unterlippe ein kleines Stück nach vorne. Ich grinste in mich hinein, er war einfach zu süß.

"Komm schon, du hast jetzt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit."

In der Zwischenzeit war er aufgestanden und begann den Tisch abzuräumen und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Ich seufzte.

"Dracooooo ..." , nörgelte ich. Jetzt stand auch ich auf und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er räumte gerade die Geschirrspülmaschine ein. Beim Anblick von einem sich bückenden Draco schoss mein Blut sekundenschnell in tiefere Regionen, denn meiner Meinung nach ist seine Hose viel zu eng. Sein Arsch ist einfach nur ...

"... _geil _!" , beendete ich den Satz laut. Gleichzeitig merkte ich was ich soeben von mir gegeben hatte und schlug mir entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

Quälend langsam erhob er sich und drehte sich zu mir herum, ein laszives Lächeln im Gesicht. Peinlich berührt stolperte ich rückwärts, bis ich mit meinem Rücken gegen den Küchentisch stieß, gegen den Draco mich sofort drückte. Bewegungsunfähig fixierte er mich an ihm. Ich spürte ihn, er war so ziemlich überall, wir schienen zu verschmelzen. Seine Haare kitzelten mir im Gesicht, ich stöhnte, als er sein Becken gegen meines drückte.

Heiser flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: "Jetzt könntest du noch einmal genauer beschreiben, was du eben gemeint hast."

Ich wandte den Kopf, so dass ich ihm in die Augen schauen konnte, lehnte dann aber meine Stirn an seine.

"Sag mal, ich glaube gehst davon aus, das ich du gemeint warst."

Er lachte leise, ließ seine Hand unter mein Shirt gleiten und entlockte mir ein leises Seufzen.

"Na wer denn sonst?"

Ok. Guter Einwand. Ich versuchte die Hand zu stoppen, die sich aufeinmal den Weg nach Süden bahnte, doch.. zu spät. Erschrocken biss ich ihm in den Hals, das Stöhnen wurde so zum Teil gedämpft, aber er hörte es trotzdem, denn er lachte leise. Entschuldigend leckte ich ihm über die Bissstelle. Merlin, der Draco war so geil. Wo wir wieder beim Thema wären.

Nun tat ich es ihm gleich, meine Hand wanderte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, doch ich konnte sehen, wie er schnell den Kopf wegdrehte, damit ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Grinsend machte ich mich daraufhin an seinem Hals zu schaffen, denn wenn er mich nicht ansehen wollte, musste ich ihn halt dazu bringen.

Keuchend löste er sich von mir und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. Fragend sah ich ihn an.

"Wir sollten... *hust* ... vielleicht... *räusper* ..." , versuchte er eine Erklärung hervorzubringen. Ich musste Lachen.

Ich gab meinen Standort am Küchentisch auf und setzte mich in Bewegung. Im gehen zog ich mir mein T-shirt über den Kopf und streifte ihn absichtlich, als ich an ihm vorbeiging. Er wollte mich festhalten, doch grinsend wich ich aus und schlenderte mit einem "Ich verschwinde mal schnell im Bad" an ihm vorbei. Ich meine, Orangensaftgeruch ist nun wirklich nicht empfehlenswert.

Im Bad angekommen knallte ich so schwungvoll die Tür zu, dass der Spiegel fast von der Wand viel. Also echt, was für ein dummer Spiegel ! Ich war gerade dabei mich auszuziehen, als ich bemerkte, dass ich weder Schampo noch Handtuch hatte. Mit hochrotem Kopf und nur in Unterhose überlegte ich jetzt, was ich machen sollte. Ich entschied mich für die bequemere Variante und steckte den Kopf vor die Tür und trat einen Schritt hinaus.

Ich hatte schon den Mund aufgemacht um nach Draco zu rufen, als ich dieses total unangenehme Gefühl unter meinem Fuß hatte. Ich wollte gar nicht runter gucken, aber irgendwann siegte die Neugier. Ich atmete tief durch und senkte den Blick. Ich schluckte. Nicht schreien. Nicht schreien. Nicht..."DRACOOOOO! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEH ! " ..Merlin. .DAS?

Ich sah gerade auf als Draco um die Ecke gestürzt kam.

"Was ist.."

Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, denn er fing schallend an zu lachen, als er sah, was ich gemacht hatte. Ich war in sein extrateures dummes Schampo gelatscht. Er kriegte sich immer noch nicht ein. Ich hob gaaanz langsam und vorsichtig meinen Fuß. Aus was für einem Material auch immer diese dumme Packung war, es war NICHT BRUCHSICHER ! -.-

Eine dickflüssige weiße Suppe tropfte an meinem Fuß auf das darunterliegende Handtuch. In diesem Moment erreichte der Vanilleduft meine Nase. Euuuuh. Najaa, aber die Geste rührte mich auch ziemlich. Immerhin hatte er an mich gedacht. Ich lächelte. Als ich wieder aufsah, kam er bereits mit einem neuen Handtuch und einem Ersatzschampo um die Ecke. ich staunte nicht schlecht.

"Ööhm danke, aber sag mal. Wie viele Schampos hast du eigentlich mit ? "

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Najaa... mit dem, das du zerbrochen hast, waren es 8 Stück. "

Ich glotzte ihn ungläubig an. Er grinste. "Guck nicht so blöd Potter. Nichts geht über Hygiene. "

Ich schnaubte.

"Naja, trotzdem. Danke, dass du an mich gedacht hast. Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich nichts dabei hatte ?"

"Intuition. Niemand ist perfekt. Man kann nur genial sein, so wie ich."

Ich musste lachen.

"Spinner."

Daraufhin schlug er mit dem Handtuch nach mir. Lachend versuchte ich auf einem Bein hüpfend auszuweichen. Was mir nicht so ganz gelang.

o.0.o.

Irgendwann hatte ich es dann geschafft ich zu duschen. Draco hatte zwar unschuldig gefragt, ob ich Hilfe brauche, worauf ich knallrot geworden bin und dankend abgelehnt hatte.

Dann hatte ich mir das Handtuch umgewickelt, meine Klamotten geschnappt, und versucht, unbemerkt ins Schlafzimmer zu flüchten. Auf dem Gang sah es schon mal gut aus, Draco war nirgends zu sehen. Erleichtert huschte ich den kleinen Flur entlang und kam vor unserem Schlafzimmer an. Schnell betrat ich das Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Dann hörte ich eine Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes.

"Sag mal Potter, ich dachte schon du wärst ins Klo gefallen."

Ich drehte mich um.

"Sehr lustig, Malfoy."

Na toll. und was nun ?

Bis auf das Handtuch war ich nackt.

**Sorry für die Verspätung ;)**

**Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.**

**;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Für Frieda, auch wenn du es vielleicht gar nicht mehr ließt.**

**Du fehlst mir, Süße.**

**Kapitel 8- Nackte Tatsachen**

Ein bisschen unschlüssig blieb ich im Raum stehen.

Langsam schien es Draco zu dämmern, was genau ich für ich ein Problem hatte. Naja, Problem in dem Sinne ...Warum ich nicht einfach alle meine Sachen wieder angezogen hatte ? Naja, durchnässt und stinkend nach Orangensaft ( jaa, auch die Unterhose) wollte ich nicht wieder rumlaufen.

Errötend senkte ich den Kopf und wusste nicht wirklich, was ich nun machen sollte. Ich konnte mich ja nun nicht hier, direkt vor ihm umziehen. Oder? Er räusperte sich.

"Ich habe dein Gepäck schon mit rüber gebracht."

Ich hob schüchtern den Kopf, mit einer Hand versuchte ich nervös, meine Haare zu glätten. Natürlich hatte ich nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Ich bemerkte erst, dass Draco aufgestanden war, als er direkt neben mir stand. Unsere Oberkörper berührten sich fast, aber nur fast. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren.

Dort, wo sein Atem meine Haut berührte, bildete sich eine Gänsehaut. Ich schauderte. Dieser Junge machte mich einfach verrückt.

Ich konnte nicht anders. Hektisch drehte ich mich das letzte kleine Stück zu ihm herum, ich konnte ihm jetzt in die Augen schauen, aber nicht für sehr lange, denn ich stürzte mich regelrecht auf ihn. Wie ausgehungert fiel ich über ihn her. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ich mich von ihm lösen musste, denn ich brauchte schließlich irgendwann Luft zum Atmen, doch ich ließ ihn nicht los.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn festzuhalten, ihn zu beschützen. In meinem Inneren löste dieses Gefühl eine regelrechte Flutwelle der Empfindungen aus, die jetzt seicht und leise durch meinen Körper wanderten und sich überall festsetzten. So war ich voll von eben diesen Gefühlen, ich konnte mich nicht wehren.

Und all dies löste nur ein einziger Mensch aus.

Ich schluckte. War das nicht Mädchenkram?

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können, aber das Gefühl blieb. Das einzige was ich erreichte, war einen pochenden Kopf und einen verwirrten Blick von Draco.

Auf einmal fuhr er mir mit einer Hand in die Haare und verwuschelte sie.

"Weist du.. ich liebe deine Haare.." , nuschelte er mir ins Ohr. Sein Atem war warm gegen mein Ohr und seine tiefe Stimme ließ mich aufseufzen. Peinlich berührt biss ich mir auf die Lippe.

Dann nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und versuchte, mein Anliegen vorzubringen.

"Du Draco... also, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll, ich..."

Während ich sowieso schon nervös war,verhalf Draco mir nicht unbedingt zum Erfolg, denn er strich mit seinem Finger an meiner leicht zitternden Unterlippe entlang.

"Was ist.. warum hörst du auf zu sprechen ?" , wollte er grinsend wissen.

Ich wurde rot.

"Das.. das w-weist du doch..*Hust* also... ... ... ... **!** "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" WAS soll ich machen? Mensch Potter, sprich deutlicher ! "

Beleidigt schob ich die Unterlippe vor. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn er nicht richtig hören konnte !

"Aber ich glaub ich ahne, was du von mir möchtest. "

Er grinste fies.

Ohoh, das kann nichts gutes bedeuten. In diesem Moment hatte ich eine Idee. Ich meine, warum bin ich da nicht schon viel früher drauf gekommen ? Ich zeih mich einfach woanders um. So, pah !

Ich schob mich an Draco vorbei in die Richtung, in die Draco vorhin gezeigt hatte, als er von meinem Gepäck sprach. Dort angekommen, öffnete ich den Koffer und kramte nach Anziehsachen. Die ganze Zeit über spürte ich seinen Blick im Nacken. Und dann passierte es.

Als ich aufstand... rutschte das Handtuch herunter.

Hinter mir bekam Draco einen Hustenanfall und ich ließ hektisch die Sachen, die ich rausgeholt hatte, fallen und zog mit hochrotem Kopf das Handtuch wieder hoch.

Ich wagte es nicht, mich umzudrehen.

Als der Husten langsam abebbte, räusperte er sich und ich hörte ihn sagen: " Harry. Ich glaube ich gehe doch lieber vor die Tür. Ich denke... sonst kriege ich einige.. du weist schon, _Probleme _! " Er lachte.

Daraufhin verschwand er immer noch lachend in den Flur.

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich ernüchtert.

Ich musste auch nicht in den Spiegel schauen, um zu sehen, dass ich immer noch (leicht *hust* ) rot war, denn mein Kopf glühte.

Ich ließ mich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett, meine Gedanken kreisten.

Ich dachte an meine Momentane Situation, dachte an Draco. Dachte an Hermine und an Ron. Und wieder an Draco. Er meinte es ernst.

Ich konnte es irgendwie nicht glauben, konnte es wirklich wahr sein ?

Gedankenverloren fuhr ich zum wiederholten mal mit meinem Finger an meinen Lippen entlang und seufzte.

Dann raffte ich mich endlich auf und zog mich um.

o.0.o.

"Kann ich wieder reinkommen ?" , hörte ich Draco von draußen rufen.

"Klar. Komm rein"

Er trat rein und musterte mich.

Dann kam er auf mich zu und legte seine Arme an meine Hüfte. Automatisch schlang ich meine um seinen Hals und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Mmmmh, er duftete so toll, wahrscheinlich war er auch duschen gewesen.

Nach einer Weile löste sich von mir, hauchte mir noch einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

Dann begann er, sich vor mir auszuziehen. Halt. WAS ?

Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich auf seine Hände, die gerade sein T-shirt über den Kopf zogen und es auf den Boden fallen ließen. Daraufhin strichen sie über seinen Oberkörper langsam hinab in Richtung Hosenbund. Merlin, jetzt wäre eigentlich der Zeitpunkt gewesen, wegzusehen, mich umzudrehen, doch mein Gehirn ließ nur noch auf Error.

Plötzlich kam er wieder dichter und nahm meine Hände in seine. Dann führte er sie langsam zu seinem Hosenbund, wo sie dann unschlüssig liegenblieben.

"Sag mal, willst du mir nicht helfen?"

Ich schluckte. War ich schon dazu bereit ?

Er nahm mir jedoch die Entscheidung ab, indem er meine Hand umfasste und sie ...oh Merlin.. auf seinen Schritt legte. Ich keuchte auf.

Hektisch leckte ich mir über die trockenen Lippen. Und dann ... fasste ich zu.

Draco stöhnte auf und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen.

Grinsend zog ich jetzt entschlossen seine Hosen herunter. Währenddessen schob ich ihn nach hinten, bis er gegen das Bett stieß.

Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog mich mit sich.

**Tbc.**

**Reviews ? **

**;***


	9. Chapter 9

**Da bin ich wieder. Tut mir Leid, dass es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem**

**;)**

**Kapitel 9-Der morgen danach**

Schwer atmend wachte ich auf.

Mein erster Gedanke war: Was zur Hölle bitte war DAS denn für ein Traum gewesen?

Dann versuchte ich mich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, OB das überhaupt ein Traum war, denn mir wurde im selben Moment bewusst, WO ich mich gerade befand, als ich eine weitere Person neben mir atmen hörte. Das konnte doch nicht.. Ich sah mich um. Der Raum war in ein halbdunkel getaucht. Was ich sah, sorgte dafür, dass ich lächeln musste, denn ich konnte sehen, wie friedlich Draco aussah, wenn er schlief. Und wie unglaublich süß. Na toll, gleich wurde ich wieder rot. -.-

Aber... was ist nun wirklich gestern passiert? Meine Unterhose hatte ich jedenfalls noch an.

Oh Merlin, ich teilte mir gerade mit Draco Malfoy ein Bett.

Vorsichtig, leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, stand ich auf. Ich wankte in Richtung Tür und ertastete mir dann den Weg zur Küche, der Flur war nämlich dunkel.

In der Küche jedoch war es wieder heller und so fand ich mich gut zurecht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es fünf Uhr war, das heißt, wir hatten noch ein wenig Zeit, denn im Brief hieß es, unsere Schicht im Kindergarten sollte um sieben Uhr beginnen. Seufzend stellte ich fest, das der Orangensaft alle war.

Dafür stand auf dem Küchentisch noch eine halb volle Flasche Butterbier und... oh Merlin, 5 leere Flaschen und ... eine leere Flasche Feuerwhisky. Die muss Draco mitgehabt haben.

Na toll. ich hatte also wirklich einen Filmriss und wusste nicht genau, was nun gestern Abend passiert war. Oh nein.

Ich seufzte. Jetzt bloß nicht flennen, wie Mädchen, sagte ich mir, aber in letzter Zeit gab es echt Momente, in denen ich mich so fühlte, als schwebe eine dunkle Regenwolke über meinem Kopf und regne sich so richtig schön aus. Die anderen merkten das schon, aber was sollte ich ihnen auch sagen? Meistens schob ich es auf Müdigkeit, Stress, oder ... Draco Malfoy. Apropos Draco...

Puuuh. Einatmen, ausatmen. Versuchen, an etwas anderes zu denken. Nicht daran denken, nicht ..

Nagut, irgendwann musste ich mich dem Geschehenen stellen. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren. Ich war duschen. Dann war ich nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet im Schlafzimmer gewesen und dann hatten wir uns geküsst und ... was ich danach getan hatte, ließ mir wiederum die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen. Dann konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern.

Resigniert stöhnte ich auf und raufte mir die Haare.

Dann schlossen sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme von hinten um mich und hielten mich in einer beschützenden Umarmung gefangen. Ich hatte ihn nicht kommen hören.

"Draco..", hauchte ich und in dem Moment als ich die Augen schloss, verließ eine einzelne Träne meine Augen und tropfte zu meinem Leidwesen auf Dracos Hand. Er löste die Umarmung und für eine Sekunde dachte ich, er würde fortgehen, mein Mund war wie ausgetrocknet, ich konnte nicht schlucken. Ich schluchzte, und er brauchte genau eine weitere Sekunde, um den Stuhl zu umrunden, mich vom Stuhl runter und auf den Boden auf seinen Schoß in eine schützende Umarmung zu ziehen.

Beruhigend strich er mir über die Wange und wischte dabei die Tränenspur fort.

Er sagte gar nichts, hielt mich einfach nur fest.

Nach einer Weile hob ich meinen Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn an. Sein Blick vertrieb die Regenwolke, ließ sie verpuffen und eine strahlende Sonne aufziehen, die mein Herz erwärmte.

"Danke, Draco." , flüsterte ich. Er lächelte, und sein Lächeln trieb die Sonnenstrahlen bis in die hinterste Ecke meines Geistes.

"Für dich, immer wieder." , sagte er leise und beugte sich runter zu mir und küsste mich. Dieser Kuss war unglaublich sanft und meiner Meinung nach der allerschönste Kuss, den ich jeh hatte. Als er sich von mir löste, lächelte ich schüchtern. Daraufhin strahlte er mich geradezu an und ich konnte gar nicht anders als zurückzustrahlen.

Aber dann wurde ich wieder ernst.

"Draco... was.. was genau ist gestern passiert?"

Ich sah, wie er auf einmal nervös wurde.

Ich schluckte

Er senkte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Scheiße." , kommentierte ich.

Dann nuschelte er aufeinmal so leise, dass ich es fast überhört hätte: "Sag mal...tut dir dein Hinterteil weh?"

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf. Eine leichte Röte zierte sein hübsches Gesicht.

Ok. Ich hatte es eigentlich schon vorher gewusst, was es zu bedeuten hatte, aber ich hatte es permanent ignoriert. Bis eben. Denn daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

"Ein bisschen" , flüsterte ich.

Ich spürte, wie Draco meine Hand nahm. Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an.

"Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Hast du deswegen geweint?"

Ich wollte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen, anlügen wollte ich ihn aber noch weniger.

"Vielleicht."

Er fuhr mit einem Finger meine Lippen nach. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber diese Geste berührte mich ungemein. Und nur für ihn verzogen sich meine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln.

"Es muss dir nicht Leid tun."

"Doch. Du wolltest es vielleicht noch nicht. Und wenn, wolltest du dich sicher daran erinnern, oder?"

Ich drückte seine Hand.

"Du dich doch auch." Die erste Behauptung ließ ich bewusst aus. Wenn wir gestern Abend wirklich miteinander geschlafen hatten, war das mein erstes mal gewesen.

o.O.o.

Hand in Hand standen wir vor dem großen Eingangstor. Kinderstimmen wehten uns entgegen, von denjenigen der Kleinen, die uns entdeckt hatten, wurden wir neugierig gemustert.

Ich sah auf die Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten. Ich würde sagen, wir sind pünktlich. Nachdem wir unser Gespräch beendet hatten, hatten wir noch schnell gegessen und geduscht, und waren los.

**Flashback:**

_Lächelnd beugte Draco sich vor und gab mir einen Kuss. Einen wunderschönen, sanften, überaus tollen Kuss. Ach, wie kitschig wir doch waren._

_Danach einigten wir uns darauf, die Sache einfach.. auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Zumindest für den Moment, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte uns, dass wir uns ein wenig beeilen mussten, damit wir pünktlich zur "Arbeit" kamen._

_Grinsend beobachtete ich Draco dabei, wie er sich seine Haare stylte. Es war einfach zu herrlich. Dafür schmollte er aber fast die ganze Taxifahrt, denn ich hatte ihn ein wenig ausgelacht. *hust* ich meine.. Hallo? , wir wären fast zu spät gewesen ! _

**Flashback Ende.**

Und nun standen wir am Eingang und keiner traute sich so Recht, dort hineinzugehen, denn keiner von uns wusste, was uns erwarten würde.

"Ach, das ist doch albern!" , entrüstete sich Draco. "Das sind doch nur kleine Kinder ! " , murrte er und öffnete das kleine Tor zum Vorhof.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**So meine Lieben, da bin ich wieder.**

**Ich melde mich mit einem neuen Kapitel aus dem Urlaub :)**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Kapitel 10- Interessante Bekanntschaften**

Bevor wir überhaupt dazu kamen, die Tür zu öffnen, tat sie das schon von selbst. Ein kleiner Junge, ich schätzte sein Alter auf 4, stand dort und grinste uns an.

Merlin, er hatte verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit... ich wandte meinen Kopf nach links, wo Draco mit geweiteten Augen auf den Kleinen herabblickte. Ich grinste und beugte mich zu dem Jungen hinunter.

"Hallo mein Kleiner. Könntest du uns bitte zu Miss Blair bringen?"

Er nickte schüchtern und fasste mit der Hand einen Zipfel meines Hemdes an. Daran zog er mich vorwärts. Och wie süß war das denn ?

Draco immer noch an der Hand haltend folgte ich dem Kleinen.

Wir gingen durch einen großen Eingangsbereich. Überall waren gemalte Bilder aufgehängt. Sofort gefiel es mir hier.

Draco blickte sich eher skeptisch um.

Schließlich kamen wir in einem runden behaglichen Raum an, wo mehrere Kinder an einem Tisch saßen, und zusammen malten. Als sie uns sah, erhob sich Miss Blair von einem kleinen Kinderstuhl und kam auf uns zu. Sie strich dem Kleinen über den Kopf, der mich inzwischen losgelassen hatte und sagte: "Ah, gut, wie ich sehe, hat euch Luca sicher bei mir abgeliefert. Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, ich heiße sie herzlich in meinem Kindergarten willkommen.

Dies hier ist die Gruppe von Luca, die ich ihnen beiden anvertrauen möchte.

Es sind insgesamt 10 Kinder, sechs Jungen und vier Mä gehe mal die Reihe durch: Katie, Max, Jonas, Tom, Anna, Jenny, Phillip, Rosie, Alex . Und Luca hier, kennt ihr ja bereits.

Sagt Guten Tag, Kinder."

"Guten Tag" , schallte es uns mehrfach entgegen.

Befriedigt wandte sich Miss Blair wieder in unsere Richtung.

"So,da die beiden Herren nun angekommen sind, wollen wir essen. Luca, Max, seid doch so nett und zeigt den beiden, wo sich das Geschirr befindet. Sie beaufsichtigen euch dann beim Essen. Ich gedenke sie jetzt alleine zu lassen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie es schaffen werde. Ich gehe nämlich zu meiner eigenen Gruppe.

Zwischendurch werde ich kurz ein paar mal vorbeikommen und gucken, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Wenn es Probleme gibt, schicken sie eines der Kinder zu Raum 4 und ich komme. Also, bis nachher und viel Glück. Wenn sie Fragen haben.. sie wissen ja."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

Ich drehte mich zu Draco. Als er meinem fragenden Blick begegnete, lächelte er kurz.

Ich lächelte auch, und sah mich dann suchend nach Luca um. Der stand nicht weit von uns und beobachtete geistesabwesend einen Jungen mit braunen strubbligen Haaren. Ich grinste. Das könnte ich sein, nur meine Haare waren schwarz.

Vielleicht waren die beiden Freunde.

Ich ging auf Luca zu.

"Also.. Luca? Du und, ich glaube Alex, sollen uns alles zeigen?"

Er drehte sich etwas wiederstrebend in meine Richtung um.

"Mmh..."

Was wohl mit ihm war? Vielleicht hatte es mit dem Jungen zu tun.

"Wo ist denn Alex?" , wollte ich wissen.

In dem Moment hob der Junge seinen Kopf und sah in unsere Richtung. Sein Blick blieb an Luca hängen, dieser schaute schnell jedoch weg, als er bemerkte, das er beobachtet wurde.

Dann schaute der Junge wieder zu mir und sagte: "_Ich_ bin Alex."

Inzwischen war ich neugierig, was mit den beiden war.

"Ähm, Harry? Vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal vorstellen?"

Oh. Keine schlechte Idee. Ich sah in die Runde. Die Kinder starrten erwartungsvoll zurück.

"Also Kinder, ich heiße Harry, und das ist mein Freund Draco. Wir werden hier unser Praktikum absolvieren und freuen uns schon. "

Neben mir kiekste Draco herum. Ich glotzte ihn an.

"Alles ... ok bei dir ?"

"Jaahaaaaahahahahaa ", singsangte er und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

"Du hast gesagt, ich sei _dein Freund _! "

Jetzt wurde auch mir die Bedeutung meiner Worte bewusst.

Doch Luca ließ mir nicht viel Zeit zum Grübeln.

"Soll ich euch jetzt zeige, wo die Sachen stehen?"

Ich nickte hastig und ließ mich von ihm vorwärts zu einem Schrank in der Eckezeihen. Alex stand auf und trabte uns lustlos hinterher.

Im Schrank war Geschirr, welches wir zusammen austeilten. Einige Kinder halfen uns und so waren wir recht schnell fertig. Jeder hatte etwas eigenes zu Essen mit, von zu Hause, wurde mir erklärt.

"Na toll. Hätte man uns das nicht sagen können ?" , jammerte Draco.

Ich kicherte. Moment... ich _kicherte _? Egal. *Hust*

In dem Moment knurrte mein Magen. Oh man.

"Hier. Du kannst etwas von mir haben. Dein Freund hat ja auch schon was. Es schmeckt ganz gut..." , sagte Luca während er mir eine Stulle auf meinen Teller legte.

Ich blickte empört zu Draco, der munter eine Stulle mampfte. Neben ihm guckte der kleine Alex ein wenig _zu _unschuldig.

"Draco, du kannst den Kleinen doch nicht ihr Essen wegfuttern! "

"Wasch denn? Isch kommnte nischts daogegen tumn, er at esch mir gegeoben... "

Mein Magen knurrte erneut. Die Kinder lachten. Na toll -.-

Naguuut, Draco hatte vielleicht Recht. Wenn es einem schon angeboten wird ? Lächelnd bedankte ich mich bei Luca und bis in das Käsebrot. Mmmmh. Gar nicht schlecht.

Am Tisch war munteres Geplapper der Kinder zu hören. Bis jetzt gefiel es mir hier.

Nach einer Weile kam Miss Blair herein und sah nach dem Rechten.

"Ihr kommt also klar soweit? Das ist gut. Nach dem Essen könnt ihr euch jemanden aussuchen, der euch einmal herumführt, euch alles zeigt. Kinder, ich verlasse mich auf euch.

Der Tischdienst weiß Bescheid. Der Rest darf auf den Hof zu Miss Thomson gehen."

Mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Eine vielbeschäftigte Frau.

o.0.o.

Rosie und Anna, eine kleine Blonde und eine etwas größere Brünette, hatten sich dazu bereiterklärt uns alles zu zeigen. Ich war beeindruckt, es war ein sehr schöner Kindergarten.

Mittlerweile waren wir mit den anderen auf dem Hof. Ich schubste gerade Rosie an auf der Schaukel an, Draco baute ein Stück weiter mir Alex eine Sandburg. Es war echt komisch, Draco dabei zuzusehen, wie er eine Sandburg baute.

Als schließlich die Schaukel neben Rosie frei wurde, setzte ich mich darauf und schaukelte ein wenig hin und her.

Gleichzeitig plapperte Rosie neben mir fröhlich auf mich ein.

Sie erzählte mir von ihren Eltern, ihrem großen Bruder, von ihrem Hund. Und so kroch der Tag voran, und irgendwann wurden die ersten Kinder abgeholt.

Grade war ich dabei, ein paar im Flur verstreut herumliegende Spielsachen aufzuheben, als sich jemand bückte, um mir mit den letzten paar Sachen zu helfen.

Als ich aufsah, blickte ich in das Gesicht eines blonden Schönlings, ungefähr in meinem alter. Und es war _nicht _ Draco.

"Danke" , nuschelte ich und erntete ein strahlendes Lächeln seinerseits.

Nervös suchte ich meine Umgebung nach Draco ab, doch er war leider nirgends zu finden.

"Keine Ursache. Süßen Jungs helfe ich gerne. Ich bin übrigens Jo, der Bruder von Rosie. Ich bin hier, um sie abzuholen."

Ich errötete. Wie konnte man so ganz ohne Schamgefühl ... nagut, anscheinend _konnte _man ...

Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen?

Jo nahm mir jedoch die Entscheidung ab, indem er ein paar Schritte auf mich zu kam. Jetzt stand er direkt vor mir und ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, vor ihm zurückzuweichen, doch ironischerweise war hinter mir eine Wand.

"Sag mal ... hast du vielleicht Lust, mal mit mir auszugehen?" , wollte er zwinkernd wissen und stützte sich mit einem Arm neben mir an der Wand ab.

Moooooment, was sollte das denn ?

"Es tut mir Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber er geht schon mit mir aus. "

Oh oh.

Draco.

**TBC.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo meine Lieben ;)**

**Kapitel 11-Der Meister bei der Arbeit**

"Ist das dein Freund?" , fragt Jo grinsend und deutete auf Draco, der ziemlich.. finster drein schaute *hust* .

Bevor ich jedoch Luft holen konnte, um ihm zu antworten, stürzte Rosie um die Ecke und warf sich Jo in die Arme, in einem Zug plappernd. Sie grinste mich noch kurz an und zog ihren Bruder dann in Richtung Tür.

Zum Abschied drehte Jo sich noch einmal zu mir um.

Jo: "Falls du dich doch mal mit mir treffen willst..."

Dray: "Will er nicht! "

Jo: "Meine Nummer ist.. "

D: "Brauch er nicht! "

Jo: "Man sieht sich " *zwinker*

D: "Werdet ihr nicht!"

Das einzige was ich zu diesem Dialog beitragen konnte, war ein zusammenhangloses 'Äääh' .

Dann war Jo auch schon genauso schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war und ich starrte geschockt ins Leere. Ich meine... was war DAS denn eben ?

Aus meiner Starre erwachte ich erst, als Draco sich wildfuchtelnd Aufmerksamkeit verschaffte.

"_Kanntest _du den?" , wollte er schwer entrüstet von mir wissen.

Ich zog eine Grimasse. Warum passierte denn sowas immer nur _mir _? -.-

"Nee" , antwortete ich, "das war nur Rosies Bruder. Sag mal ... bist du etwa _eifersüchtig _? Wie süüüüüß "

Draco gab echt ein Bild für die Götter ab. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und wippte aufgeregt auf und ab, den Kopf verlegen gesenkt. Na, war da etwa jemand errötet ? *grins*

"Gar nicht" , nuschelte er. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach kichern. Ja, lacht ruhig, ich kicherte schon wieder, aber er war einfach sooooo süß!

"Mister Malfoy ! Wo bleiben sie denn, sie sollten doch Mister Potter holen!"

Miss Blair hatte den Kopf um die Ecke gesteckt und schüttelte den Kopf. Ups.

"Wir kommen !", rief Draco, froh über die Ablenkung und zog mich schnell hinter Miss Blair her. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, er schmollte ein wenig. *grins*

Zu meiner Überraschung ging es zur Krabbelgruppe. Dort angekommen wies uns Miss Blair an, die letzten 20 Minuten ein Auge auf die Kleinen zu haben.

Kein Thema. Ich schnappte mir direkt ein kleines, ich schätzte 1-oder 2-jähriges Mädchen, und wiegte sie hin und her. Sofort hörte es auf zu jammern.

Draco kam währenddessen nicht so gut klar.

"Wie machst du das nur ? " -.-

Ich seufzte.

Dann zeigte ich ihm, wie man am besten ein kleines Kind hält. Er war beeindruckt. Jaaaa, ich hatte meine Erfahrung bei den Weasleys gemacht, die als ich bei ihnen zu Besuch war, einige Male Besuch von Verwandten mit Kind(ern) :D bekommen hatten. *seufz*

Nach ein paar Minuten durchbrach Draco die Stille.

"Dafür weiß ich, wie man Bäuerchen macht" , sagte er triumphierend und nahm mir das Mädchen ab. Er wollte doch jetzt nicht etwa ...

Doch. Er wollte. ... Oder ?

"Siehe. Der Meister bei der Arbeit. Man fasst das Kind so... dann nimmt man es, und dreht es dann so. Dann klopft man ..."

In dem Moment wurde er unterbrochen.

Ich weiß nicht genau, aber das Geräusch was das kleine Mädchen gerade von sich gegeben hatte, hatte ungefähre Ähnlichkeit mit 'BEURK'.

Im Raum herrschte absolute Stille. So gesagt die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Und der Sturm kam. Undzwar in vorm von einem heulenden Draco, der hysterisch loskreischte: " IIIIEEEEH, ES HAT MICH ANGEKOTZT ! ES. HAT. MICH. _ANGEKOTZT _! "

Oh Merlin, ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich bekam den Lachanfall meines Lebens. Draco hüpfte hektisch um mich herum und rief dauernd etwas wie 'Nimm es weg, nimm es weg !' oder 'Mein neues Hemd! -.- ' , während ich mich am Tisch abstützen musste, um nicht vor Lachen umzufallen.

Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wagte ich einen Blick in Richtung Draco, der das weinende Mädchen wütend auf Armlänge von sich hielt.

Während ich ihm vorsichtig das Kind abnahm, könnte ich schwören, dass er mich fast mir seinen Blicken killte. Ich konnte doch nun wirklich nichts dafür!

Vorsichtig säuberte ich die Kleine und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, was mir auch irgendwann gelang, während Draco sich im Hintergrund lärmend und schimpfend seines Hemdes entledigte. Er bekam dann meinen Hoodie, ich hatte glücklicherweise noch ein T-shirt darunter.

Nach und nach wurden dann auch die letzten Kinder abgeholt, so auch das kleine Mädchen. Es hieß Karl.

Ja, äähm. Also, ich hatte mich Geschlechter-teschnisch wohl ein wenig geirrt. *Hand gegen Stirn schlag*

Zu guter Letzt halfen wir Miss Blair noch kurz beim Aufräumen, bis sie uns verabschiedete und uns nach Hause schickte.

Puuuh, das war vielleicht ein ereignisreicher erster Tag !

Gemeinsam verließen wir den Kindergarten und schlenderten ein wenig die Straßen entlang.

In einem kleinen Café holten wir und noch ein Eis und nahmen den 17:00 Uhr-Bus zurück zu unserer Wohnung.

o.0.o.

Nachdem wir in einem kleinen Laden ganz in der Nähe unserer Wohnung noch die nötigsten Lebensmittel gekauft hatte, waren wir in die Wohnung zurückgekehrt.

Ich hatte mich mit einem Schwung mitten auf's Bett geschmissen. Ich war so erschöpft, ich hätte sofort einschlafen können.

Draco jedoch bog direkt ins Bad ab, um sich den Geruch der Kotze abzuwaschen. *Beim Gedanken an Geschehenes sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten kann*

Natürlich war das... gar nicht ... lustig :DDf

Fast wäre ich eingeschlafen, als aufeinmal die Tür knarrte, und Draco das Zimmer betrat.

Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken, um ihn zu betrachten. Mein Blick blieb sofort an seinem nackten Oberkörper hängen. Bis auf eine Boxer war er nackt.

"Yummi ! ", kommentierte ich grinsend.

Er grinste schief und schnappte sich eines meiner Sweatshirts, um es sich überzuziehen.

"Hey, das ist meins !"

"Na deswegen ja " , meinte er lächelnd und stupste mich in die Seite, damit ich ihm etwas Platz machte.

Sofort kuschelte ich mich an ihn ran und verteilte gehauchte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht.

Nach einer Weile zog er mich jedoch ganz dicht zu sich heran und verwickelte mich in einen richtigen Kuss. Mmmmh. Ich glaube das war gerade der Moment, in dem sich mein Gehirn verabschiedete.

Meine Hände fanden den Weg unter sein Shirt und streichelten seine Bauchmuskeln, die sich unter der Berührung anspannten.

Draco seufzte wohlig und küsste sich meinen Hals entlang, während meine Hände seinen Oberkörper entlangwanderten.

Gerade war er dabei, mir mein Shirt über dein Kopf zu ziehen, als ein Telefon klingelte. Moment. Wir hatten ein Telefon ?

"Was ist das denn ? Warte ... ist das so ein... Telefon? Ja, bestimmt ein Telefon!" , erklärte er stolz.

Stirnrunzelnd erinnerte ich mich daran, wie Ron einmal versucht hatte, mich bei den Dursleys anzurufen. RON! Vielleicht war das ja Ron, oder eher Hermine.

"Dracooo, hilf mal suchen! Ist vielleicht wichtig!"

"Wieso kann man dann nicht einfach eine Eule schicken?", maulte er, doch er half schließlich suchen.

Ich sprang auf und rannte hektisch hin und her, wobei ich fast über Dracos Koffer gestürzt wäre, der hier mitten im Weg rumstand.

"Ich glaube, das ist es auch nicht." , hörte ich Draco sagen, der sich, als ich mich umdrehte, eine Fernbedienung ans Ohr heilt, um rauszufinden, ob das Klingeln daher kam. Ok. Naheliegend. Er wusste natürlich nicht, wie ein Telefon aussah.

Immer dem Klingeln nach. Moment. Anscheinend hatten wir mehrere Telefone, denn irgendwie kam das Klingeln aus 2 Richtungen. Aha!

Da in der Ecke.

"Ich habs!", riefen wir gleichzeitig. Ich sah mich um. Draco kam wieder ins Zimmer gerannt und hielt das Telefon mit spitzen Fingern von sich.

"Was muss ich jetzt machen ?" , wollte er wissen.

"Da ist ein grüner Knopf. Drück drauf und halt dir das Telefon an's Ohr, ok ?"

Ich befolge meine eigenen Anweisungen und beendete das Klingeln.

H: "Hallo?"

D: "HALLO? HARRY, BIST DU DAS?"

H: -.- "Schrei nicht so, du musst normal sprechen!"

R: "HARRY?"

H: "Ron? Alter. Ihr sollt in _normaler _Lautstärke sprechen! Wie geht's dir Kumpel?"

R: " Merlin, du glaubst ja nicht was mit Zabini los ist. Es ist... schrecklich!" Das letzte Wort wimmerte er fast.

R: "Aber erzähl du erstmal. Wie ist es mit Malfoy ?"

H: "Äähm, naja... weist du, gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich erwartet hatte *räusper* "

D: "Hey, das hab ich gehört!

R: " MALFOY? Was zum ..."

B: " Hey Dray mein Schatz, wie geht's wie steht's ?

D: "Blaise ? Sagt mal, wie viele telefonieren denn hier gerade? Und wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst?"

H: "Meiner Meinung nach viel zu viele. Sag mal Ron, seit wann kannst du allein telefonieren?"

R: " Naja.. Zabini... und... uäh."

B: "Das hab ich gehört! " -.-

H: "Ok. Egal jetzt. Wie war euer erster Tag ?" , versuchte ich ein zivilisiertes Gespräch anzufangen.

R: "Schrecklich."

B: "Super!" *-*

R: "Harry, ich will hier weg !" , jammerte Ron. Armer Ron. Was Zabini ihm wohl angetan hatte ? :O

D: "Blaise, belästigst du schon wieder Leute?"

B: "Nur süße Gryffindor-Jungs mit roten Haaren, Sommersprossen und einem herrlichen Sixpack. "

R: "Siehst du Harry, das meine ich! Und wir haben ein _Ehebett _!" , jammerte Ron weiter. Ich musste lachen. Oh man.

H: "Ok, Ron ? Nicht verzweifeln. Wollen wir uns nachher noch treffen? Bei uns? Dann können wir mal die Gegend erkunden." Wie sich das anhörte. Die Gegend _erkunden._

D: " Super Idee. Bring Zabini mit!" Ron wimmerte.

B: "Supi, ich muss mich stylen. Bis gleich. Ronni-lein, bis glei-eich !" *aufleg*

...

R: -.-

H: *Adresse durchgeb*

D: "Harry? Wie schaltet man das aus? *rumdrück* TUT TUUUT TUTUTUTUTUT TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT

H: *Hand gegen die Stirn schlag* "Bis nachher Ron. So gegen 19:00 Uhr? Ok. Tschau ! " *aufleg*

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12-Auf einen schönen Abend**

Oh man, inzwischen war es schon fast halb sieben, in einer halben Stunde würden Ron und Zabini kommen und ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich anziehen sollte.

"Dracooo, jetzt hilf mir doch mal" , jammerte ich ungeduldig.

Der wehrte Herr hatte sagenumwobene 23 Minuten ( ja, ich hatte auf die Uhr geschaut ) gebraucht, um seine Haare zu stylen. Nun gut, das Endergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen, was mir aber in keinster Weise bei meinem Problem in Sachen 'Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was ich anziehen soll' weiterhalf.

Endlich wandte sich ein zufriedener Draco vom Spiegel ab und schenkte mir seine Aufmerksamkeit. Merlin sei dank.

Er zog auch sofort eine Grimasse.

"Wie siehst _du _denn aus ?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

"So schlimm?" , kam es meinerseits.

Er schüttelte nur mitleidig den Kopf.

"Ok. Warte warte warte. Also _das_ " , sagte er und deutete auf mein Shirt, "geht auf keinen Fall in Verbindung mit _dem _." *auf die Hose zeig*

"Mmmh. Was schlägst du vor?"

"Lass den Meister nur machen" ,erwiderte er.

"Sowas hast du doch schon einmal gesagt. Und danach wurdest du .. angekotzt " , sagte ich. :D

"Naja, ich gehe mal stark davon aus, das du sowas _nicht _tun wirst" -.-

Ich grinste.

"Nagut. Dann zeig mal her, was du so alles für Klamotten mit hast", sagte er und deutete auf den Schrank, in welchen ich meine Klamotten gepackt hatte.

"Hmm. Hmm. Nein. Das, und... nein. Vielleicht.. mit dem. Oder... HA! _Das _ist doch mal ein schönes Stück" , rief er auf einmal aus und zog ein weißes Tanktop aus meiner Sammlung heraus. Dann wuselte er geschäftig zwischen seinem und meinem Schrank hin und her, hielt mal das gegen das und mal dies an jenes.

Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf's Bett und schaute interessiert zu.

Was schließlich dabei als mein Outfit herauskam war folgendes:

Eine enganliegende schwarze Röhrenjeans von Draco, dazu das weiße Top von vorhin. Und einen Schal. Ja genau, ein Schal. Für einen Septemberabend war es eigentlich recht warm, aber Draco meinte, der Schal unterstreiche das Outfit oder so ähnlich. ;D

Meine Brille tauschte ich gegen Kontaktlinsen und stand nun resigniert vorm Badezimmerspiegel und versuchte, etwas aus meinen Haaren zu machen. Keine Chance.

Im selben Moment steckte Draco den Kopf zur Tür herein und pfiff anerkennend. Als er jedoch mein Gesicht sah, runzelte er die Stirn und trat neben mich.

"Was ist mit dir?"

"Mmmh " , gab ich zurück. "Ich hab so doofe Haare. Und siehst viel toller aus " , schmollte ich vor mich hin.

Jetzt grinste er leicht und versuchte, einen Arm um mich zu legen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, denn ich entzog mich ihm.

"Das ist nicht lustig" , schmollte ich mich und wich ihm aus.

Da machte er einen Satz nach vorne und begann, mich abzukitzeln. 'Nein nein nein, bloß nicht das' , schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Aber ich konnte nicht anders.

Obwohl mir überhaupt nicht danach war, musste ich einfach lachen.

Ich stolperte rückwärts aus dem Bad, Draco war mir sofort auf den Fersen. Lachend versuchte ich mich zu währen.

Immer weiter wich ich zurück, bis mir auf einmal etwas voll gegen den Kopf knallte. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

o.0.o

Wie durch Watte drangen aus weiter Ferne Stimmen an mein Ohr. Männliche Stimmen. Vielleicht auch eine weibliche? Ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, was mir vorerst nicht gelang, denn es schien, als wären die Augenlieder total schwer.

Ich versuchte es erneut. Nach und nach wurden die Stimmen lauter und endlich gelang es mir, die Augen ein Stückchen weit zu öffnen.

Grelles Licht blendete mich und ich glaubte, verschwommene Gesichter wahrgenommen zu haben.

Da rief doch jemand meinen Namen, oder nicht?

D: "Harry? Harry ... hörst du mich? "

R: "Oh nein, oh neeein, was hast du ihm nur angetan. HARRY!" *kreisch*

D: "Ich habe gar nichts getan, das hab ich dir doch schon mindestens sechs mal erklärt!"

Mein Kopf brummte wie verrückt. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen immer weiter, musste aber die ganze Zeit blinzeln, weil das Licht mich immer noch blendete.

R: "Er wacht auf... Merlin sei Dank, ER WACHT AUF! " *kreisch*

D: "Oh man, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass... ach egal" -.- Harry, hörst du mich, Süßer?"

Langsam begann sich meine Sicht zu normalisieren und ich blickte in das besorgte Gesicht Dracos, das bleiche Gesicht Rons und das grinsende Gesicht Zabinis.

"Hast du.. hast du ... wie hast du ... ihn gerade genannt, Malfoy?" , stotterte Ron.

Oh man. Zeit, wieder die Augen zu schließen. Vielleicht ließen sie mich dann ja in Ruhe. Ich glaube, da stochert gerade jemand mit einem Rührgerät in meinem Kopf herum. Oh yeah.

"Mmh, könntet ihr bitte alle ein wenig leiser reden ? Danke. Oh man.. "

Langsam und vorsichtig versuchte ich, mich aufzusetzen, wobei mir sofort wieder schwindelig wurde. Draco stütze mich.

Als ich mich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sah ich fragend in die Runde. "Was ist passiert ?"

Ron schien nur auf ein Zeichen gewartet zu haben, denn er fing sofort an, loszuplappern.

" Ja, also wir warten hier schon ein wenig, wir wollten gerade einen Muggelarzt holen, aber dann bist du ja aufgewacht und Malfoy war total komisch drauf als er uns die Tür geöffnet hat. Er meinte, du seist gegen einen Blumentopf geknallt aber ich glaube eher, dass er dich zusammengeschlagen hat und er ist sowieso immer noch so komisch und warum hat er dich Süßer genannt?"

H: "..."

Z: "Ronnilein, ich glaube, dein Redeschwall hat ihn eben _ein wenig _überfordert. Egal, Potter, wenns dir besser geht, können wir dann endlich los ?"

D: " Blaise, du siehst doch, das es ihm nicht gut geht! " *empört*

H: " Leute, LEUTE ! Oh man. Ja, es geht mir gut. Draco, ich denke, wir können es ihnen sagen, oder ?"

Draco überlegte kurz, aber dann grinste er.

"Wir können es ihnen auch einfach zeigen ! "

Mit diesen Worten Worten beugte er sich vor, und küsste mich. Ron gab währenddessen ein Geräusch von sich, als ob er ... naja, also es war kein schönes Geräusch. Und Zabini ... lachte.

Dieser Abend schien wirklich interessant zu werden.

o.0.o.

Mittlerweile hatten wir es dann endlich in einen Club hineingeschafft. Ron starrte mich immer wieder schockiert von der Seite an. Oder er ignorierte Zabinis andauernde Flirtversuche. Oh man.

Draco und Zabini waren gerade los, Getränke für uns zu holen und Ron nutze die Chance, mich mit Fragen zu löchern.

"Bist du jetzt mit ihm zusammen ? Ich meine, so _richtig _?"

"Jaaaa Ron, so _richtig _..."

"Und ... habt ihr schon, ich meine ... du weißt schon.. *räusper* "

"Themenwechsel !"

"WAR DAS EIN JA ?" kreischte er durch den kompletten Club. Etliche Köpfe flogen zu uns herum. Oh man, Peinlichkeit zu mir, bitte ! -.-

"Ron, das war gar nichts. Darüber will ich nicht reden."

Sogar im Dämmerlicht des Clubs konnte ich sehen, dass er ziemlich rot wurde.

Auf einen wunderschönen Abend.


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

zu meiner Entschuldigung kann ich ehrlich nicht viel sagen, was euch beruhigen oder mich gar ernsthaft entschuldigen könnte *seuftz*

Ich habe schlichtweg... soll ich sagen 'Keine Zeit gehabt' ? So muss es ja sein. Tut mir voll Leid, ich versuche in nächster Zeit mal wieder regelmäßig was hochzuladen ;-)

Vielen Dank an die, die sich das trotzdem noch antun und viel Vergnügen am folgenden Kapitel :-)

PS: Nachträglich und viel zu spät bedanke ich mich natürlich auch gaaaanz herzlich bei den beiden Reviewern B. Spooky und melanie. Das ist die beste Unterstützung die man kriegen kann :-)

**Kapitel 13- Anton**

Nachdem wir an einer Weile an unseren Getränken rumgeschlürft hatten, kam das Gespräch auf das 'was-auch-immer-da-eigentlich-abgeht-' zwischen Ron und Zabini. Halt, ich meinte Blaise. Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, uns alle mit dem Vornamen anzureden, was bei Ron natürlich eine ziemlich einseitige Entrüstung ausgelöst hatte.

R: "Ich will nicht darüber reden."

H: AHAAAA ! Das heißt also, du _hättest _etwas zu erzählen ? *zwinker*

R: "Ich will gar nicht wissen, was _DU _so alles zu erzählen hättest ! " *hysterisch*

H: "Um mich geht's jetzt gar nicht." *grins*

B: "Soso." *mit dem Kopf nick*

D: *Hand vor den Kopf schlag*

H: "Aaaalso, zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Wenn du nicht reden willst, frag ich halt Blaise. Blaise, du hörst zu, oder ?"

B: *sich an Getränk verschluck* *Hustenanfall hab*

D: "Kann man denn hier nicht mal eine vernünftige Konversation führen ? Das wird mir ein bisschen zu blöd. Komm Potter, wir gehen tanzen ! "

Man sieht, mir blieb überhaupt keine andere Wahl -.-

So kam es also, dass ich nun hier auf der Tanzfläche, dicht an mein Gegenüber gepresst, zu rhythmischen Bässen umhergeschleudert wurde. Nun gut, tanzen konnte er, das musste man Draco schon lassen.

Ich wurde mit der Zeit aber ziemlich rot, denn er ließ immer wieder sein Becken kreisen. Während sich das meinige an ihn presste. Oh Merlin, ich vergehe hier noch vor Scham und Lust.

Kann man das heutzutage überhaupt noch sagen ? Merlin.

"AH, Draco!", stöhnte ich auf, als er wieder mal sein Becken an meines presste. Er hatte anscheinend mein wachsendes Problem erkannt, denn er grinste leicht und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich musste mir auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht mitten auf der Tanzfläche rumzustöhnen. Obwohl, man hätte mich sowieso nicht hören können.

Seine unglaublich dunkle Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken, als sie mir heiser ins Ohr flüsterte, sie könnte mir bei meinem 'kleinen Problemchen' _zur Hand gehen_.

Verruchte Bilder rasten durch meinen Kopf und ich schauderte.

Das war Draco anscheinend Zustimmung genug, denn er packte mich hastig an der Hand und zog mich in Richtung Toiletten. Er sah sich hastig um, wählte aber schließlich eine Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Zugang Verboten' und schubste mich hinein.

Daraufhin ließ er seine Hand in meiner Hose verschwinden.

.

Er konnte doch hier jetzt nicht...

"Mmmh, Harry ..."

Doch, anscheinend konnte er.

Schließlich ergab ich mich, denn ich konnte nicht mehr. Auch ich stöhnte auf. Ich beugte mich vor und fing Dracos Lippen in einen vernichtenden Zungenkuss ein.

Wir lösten uns voneinander und blickten uns tief in die Augen. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet uns seine Augen glänzten vor Lust.

Der schwache Lichtschein einer Leuchtröhre über uns tunkte uns in ein flackerndes Licht.

ich fuhr mit meiner Hand durch seine Haare. Wie ich diese Haare liebte.

Wie in Zeitlupe bewegten wir uns aufeinander zu. Der Moment, als unsere Leiber aneinanderkrachten, war wie der Ausbruch eines Orkans in meinem Inneren.

Ich bekam einfach nicht genug von diesem Jungen.

Meine Hand zupfte ihm das Hemd aus der Hose und berührte gierig die nackte Haut. Er drückte sich gegen meine Hand und spannte seine Bauchmuskeln an.

Flüchtig nahm ich war, wie ich nach hinten geschoben wurde. Eine Kante drückte gegen mein Hinterteil. Ein Tisch ?

So schnell konnte ich gar nicht blinzeln, wie Draco mich hochgehoben hatte und auf eine kühle Oberfläche presste. Also doch ein Tisch.

Moment. Der wackelte aber ganz schön. Oh oh. Draco wollte doch jetzt nicht auch noch auf...

_*Knirsch*_

Und schon war er über mir und fing meine Augen mit seinen ein.

_*Knirsch*_

Der Tisch schien ihm noch nicht einmal halb soviel Sorgen wie mir zu bereiten. Merlin stehe uns bei.

"Draco ..." , hauchte ich, " ... ich glaube der Tisch ist nicht so ganz..."

"Quatsch, der hält locker!", behauptete er.

Resigniert schloss ich die Augen und gab mich dem Kuss hin, in den er mich zog. Dabei bewegte sich Draco über mir und da hörte ich es schon wieder. Diesmal laut und deutlich.

_*KNIRSCH*_

Ich wimmerte.

"Potter du Heulsuse, ich sag dir, der Tisch hält sogar Hagrid und ..."

***KRACH***

...

...

...

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Helles Licht blendete mich. In der Tür stand eine Gestalt, die Umrisse konnte ich erkennen. Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt sah sie auf uns herab. So langsam wurde mein Blick klarer und ich erkannte, wer uns gerade erwischt hatte.

Draco bewegte sich jammernd neben mir und richtete sich langsam in eine sitzende Position auf. Ich glaube wir beide gaben ein Bild des Jammers ab, wie wir hier in einem Schrotthaufen saßen.

Davon abgesehen war mir das mehr als peinlich.

"Also ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich _hier _wiederzutreffen wurde ich angesprochen und Draco damit geflissentlich übergangen.

Erwähnte ich schon, das es peinlich war? Ja? Nein? Es war peinlich!

Wütend wandte ich mich zu Draco um und zischte in seine Richtung ein "Ich dachte der hält locker!"

Über mir hörte ich leises Lachen, eine Hand streckte sich in mein Blickfeld.

Dankend nahm ich sie an und kam wieder auf die Beine. Draco knurrte.

"Verfolgst du uns? " , wollte er bedrohlich leise wissen.

"Die gleiche Frage wollte ich auch gerade stellen. Ich arbeite hier."

"Wer bist du noch gleich ? Flo? Mo?"

Wieder dieses leise Lachen.

"Jo", antwortete er und reichte Draco die Hand.

Dieser zögerte etwas, doch dann schlug er zu meiner Überraschung ein. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Und meinen Freund kennst du ja bereits. Harry Potter."

In meinem Magen kribbelte es. Er nannte mich _seinen Freund _!

Ich sah Jo grinsen, dann schielte er auf den Boden und hob fragend die Augenbraue. Sofort wurde mir wieder bewusst, was wir gerade angestellt hatten. Ich besah mir den Trümmerhaufen, vor dem wir standen. Nun gut, es war ja nicht wirklich ein besonders schöner Tisch gewesen und ...

"Naja, also ... wenn wir zu dritt anpacken, können wir Anton wahrscheinlich ziemlich fix auf einen Haufen packen, aber zu retten ist er wohl nicht mehr" , mutmaßte Jo.

"Wer ist Anton?" , fragten Draco und ich gleichzeitig. Er meinte doch wohl nicht ...

"Der Tisch", erwiderte Jo als wäre es das normalste der Welt, dass ein Tisch Anton heißt. "Aber der Gute hätte leider sowieso auf den Sperrmüll gemusst. Ihr seid hier übrigens in unserer Abstellkammer gelandet. Da steht nicht ohne Grund 'Kein Zutritt'. Aber weil ihr es seid, kann ich das ja noch mal durchgehen lassen. Euer Glück, dass ich und nicht Kevin euch erwischt hat."

"Das ist der dazugehörige Stuhl oder was?", maulte Draco.

Jo und ich mussten lachen.

Nein, dass ist mein Bruder und der kann es gar nicht leiden, wenn man das Schild nicht beachtet. Aber ich denke, wir sollten sowieso lieber abschließen.

o.0.o.

"Oh man, da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt gar nicht wieder !", schnaufte uns Ron entgegen. Er sah ziemlich unglücklich aus.

"Was ist denn los?" , wollte ich wissen.

"Ja, und wo hast du denn bitteschön Zabini gelassen?"

Ron wurde rot und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Der ist mit nem blöden Heini mitgegangen und hat mich hier allein gelassen. Er ist glaub ich irgendwo dahinten. Oder auch nicht. Ist mir doch egal."

Mein Blick traf Dracos, der genauso ratlos aussah wie ich mich fühlte.

"Ähm ... Weswegen hat er dich denn alleingelassen? " , tastete ich mich vorsichtig vor.

Die Röte auf Rons Wangen vertiefte sich und er spielte nervös an seinem Colaglas herum.

" ... "

"Wie bitte ?"

" ... Sag ich nicht..." , kam es diesmal etwas deutlicher von unserem Gegenüber. Mittlerweile hatte wir uns wieder hingesetzt. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Draco sich noch ein paar mal umsah und entdeckte schließlich Jo, der Draco frech entgegenzwinkerte. Draco schnaubte.

"Na los Ronald, jetzt sag schon!", versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen.

Daraufhin zog er eine Schnute. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn Hermine oder ich ihn so nannten. Moment. Hermine. Wir hatten noch gar nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Oh oh, das würde Ärger geben, aber im Moment musste ich mich erstmal um Ron kümmern.

"Hat er irgendwas unanständiges gemacht ?", wollte dieses Mal zu meinem Erstaunen Draco wissen.

Ich sah, wie Ron schluckte. Dann sah er auf.

"Wenn man das so nennen will. Er ... er hat versucht mich zu ... küssen. Schon wieder."

"Ja und?" , kam es wenig einfühlsam von Draco.

Ron schnaubte. "Wie ja und? Was sollte ich denn machen Mal... Draco?! Vielleicht wollte ich ihn ja gar nicht küssen?"

Ich seufzte, schließlich kannte ich das eigentliche Problem.

"Oder du hast dich mal wieder nicht getraut."

Er funkelte mich an. Draco räusperte sich amüsiert. Ich stieß ihn an.

"Gar nicht wahr " , nuschelte Ron wieder und stand auf. "Ich geh dann mal und.."

"Du bleibst schön hier!"

Zabini hatte Ron von der Seite am Arm gepackt und musterte ihn so, als würde er ihn zum ersten mal sehen.

"Es tut mir Leid Ron. Hättest du doch was gesagt, dann ... "

"Was dann ? Dann hättest du dir keinen anderen zum Knutschen geholt oder was ?" , kam es etwas angepisst von Ron.

Zabini ... oh schon wieder, ich meinte Blaise, senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Das war ein alter Kumpel. Er schuldete mir noch einen Gefallen und da kam ich auf die Idee, dich eifersüchtig zu machen."

"Das ist dir wohl gelungen" , warf Draco grinsend ein.

Ich konnte mir das Grinsen gerade noch verkneifen als Rons Blick hilfesuchend an mir kleben blieb.

Mir war nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, doch ehe ich mich bescheiden da rausreden konnte, zog _Blaise _Ron in Richtung Ausgang und warf uns noch schnell ein 'Man sieht sich' entgegen.

Rons Zetern und Meckern hörte man wahrscheinlich durch den gesamten Club bis sie schließlich verschwunden waren.

Ich schielte unauffällig in Dracos Richtung, der es bemerkte und mir ein schiefes Grinsen schenkte.

"Hmm.. was wohl aus den beiden wird ?! "

Gedankenverloren nuckelte ich an meiner Cola.

"Blaise steht auf Weasley."

Ich verschluckte mich an meinem Trinken.

**TBC**


End file.
